ტOnce Upon A Human Heartტ
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: [AU] When Sesshoumaru left his office after a long days work and another argument with his estranged brother, the last thing he thought he would find was a little girl...that would grow up one day...SessRin
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I'd write another piece on my favorite characters of all time. Sesshoumaru and Rin. I can't really say for sure whether this will be a longer or shorter fic. But, one thing is for sure...it'll be romantic and slightly set in the future. And of course occasional appearances from the Inuyasha cast. I realize this chapter is rather short...and there's nothing I hate more than a short chapter. But, it is only an intro. so cut me some slack.**

**Lyrics 'Learn to be Lonely' are from The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack-good movie, lol. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**--------------**

**Once Upon A Human Heart**

**Chapter One: That which is lost-You've gotta learn to be lonely**

-------------

_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion _

_Never dreamed out in the world there are arms to hold you _

_You've always known your heart was on it's own_

_So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness_

-------------

The sun set over the suburbs of Tokyo, Japan and little Rin Shimorai was just adding the finishing touches to her new flower garden. It had bloomed rather beautifully this year, she considered. The weather had been quite fair this spring allowing the bright and alluring colors of nature to shine through the flower petals perfectly. To top it off, the cherry tree near her parents modest house had blossomed rather fully, bathing the grass and stone path around the small porch in the pink, silken buds. It was her favorite time of all, spring, that is.

'_There,' _she thought to herself in all her child-like glory, _'It's perfect!_' Leaning back to set her skirt-clad bottom on the cool ground beneath her, she stretched her arms out behind her and let her hands rest on the lush grass. Her legs extended out before her, she wiggled her tiny toes through her open-toed sandals. Silently, she enjoyed the sway of her flowers in the evening breeze. Taking in the deepest breathe she possibly could a familiar scent caught her attention. _'Mmmm...mama's making soup tonight.'_ She thought as the aroma filled her button nose.

"Rin!" Her mother's commanding voice called to her from the porch, almost on cue with her thought. "Come in dear, it's time for dinner."

"Yes, mama!" She responded eagerly. Rin had been working all day to get her flowers just right and was now quite famished. "Rin is coming!" She announced once more as she stood and ran to her mother's side.

"And make sure you get yourself good and clean before you even think about sitting down to eat! Especially all that dirt underneath your nails." She lightly scolded with a chuckle. "You look as if you were a wild child, girl." Her mother smiled.

"Yes, mama." She giggled as she skipped off to the bathroom to wash up. Her mother let out a hopeless sigh and a shake of the head as she hurried off. But she couldn't help the honest smile that came to her face as she looked back to her youngest child's small, but quaint, garden.

Dinner came and went for little Rin after her bath. Her, her father, mother and elder brother had all ate the heaping portions her mother had served them. And Rin had nearly burst out of her seams at the mention, by her father, of how lovely her garden had turned out. "Really Pappa?" She asked in awe, still in disbelief that he was actually proud of her handy work.

"Of course, your lilies have turned out to be quite exceptional." He smiled at his daughter and sipped the last of his tea.

"_Phf_, no biggie! Anybody can plant weeds!" Her brother chimed in of his own accord and stuck is tongue out at Rin in jealousy of their fathers attentions on her.

All Rin could think to counter with was returning the favor of sticking her tongue back out at him. He was only a few years older than she and somehow he thought of himself as the 'better' sibling. _'The nerve...'_ She thought angrily. However, being the elder and protective brother he was, even he had his moments of kindness toward her.

"Now, now." Her father interrupted their stare-down. "It takes a gentle touch and a steady hand to make a flower blossom to perfection." Rin smiled triumphantly at her brother, daring him to disagree with their father. She had won the battle.

Just then, headlights from a vehicle illuminated through their kitchen windows and an engine was heard pulling into their small driveway, soon followed by four doors slamming shut. Signaling that four people had exited the vehicle.

"Who on earth could that be?" Her mother asked, worry and curiosity laced her voice. "It's too late for visitors." Her father looked to her mother and gave the simple command to take the children into the bedroom and stay there until he found out who these people were and what they wanted, just in case. Obeying, she took Rin by the hand and ushered her brother by the shoulder to her parents room while her father took it upon himself to approach their unexpected company. Moments flew by and still he had not returned. Listening intently, she began to hear voices raised in an arguing manner, but it still sounded muffled. Then her fathers voice yelling out to her mother and...a gun shot. She felt her mothers grip on her hand tighten and a gasp escape her mouth.

"What was that noise, mama?" She looked up and asked. She did not respond.

Soon, their simple country house was filled with noise of clattering and men's loud boisterous voices. They broke glass heirlooms, carried valuables back out to their vehicle, ate their food and continued rummaging through their personal belongings. It wasn't long, however, before heavy footfalls became louder as one of the intruders worked his way toward their current hideout.

"Oh no!" Her mother gasped out in terror. Taking quick, maternal action she pushed her children toward the bedroom window. Upon opening it, she told her son to take Rin and get help then picked her daughter up and set her on the narrow sill. "Run Rin!" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Little Rin could only furrow her brow in confusion. What was going on? Everything was happening so fast.

Then a pounding on the door caused her mother to leave her side and rush to ward off the intruder. Rin glanced back for only one moment to see a large man slam open the door and easily evade her mothers futile attempts of a fight. The man quickly pulled out a large blade and slit her throat without a second thought of it. Her brother rushed at him in a raging fury toward the man for what he had just done to his beloved mother. Rin's brown eyes widened as she jumped out the window and ran from her home, past her cherished garden and into the night as fast as a little girl could. Tears streamed down her face in fear, sorrow and confusion as she ran. Looking back for only a mere second, she saw her elder brother trying to escape through the window...only to fail and have the man repeatedly stab him in the back with the bloody knife he used to kill their mother with.

_Run Rin...run..._ She repeated her mothers words like a constant through her disheveled child's mind. And that she did, Rin ran into the night like no living thing had ran before. She didn't know where she was going and she never stopped. She didn't even have the state of mind to notice that as she ran there were more and more houses around her. The buildings got bigger and taller, the smell of society was more potent. Lights were everywhere, as were people that didn't even take a seconds glance at the terrified youngster that flew by them on the sidewalks of the big city. Concrete was everywhere, lights, signs, people, it was almost unreal. Rin had unintentionally ran her little self into the heart of Tokyo.

--------------

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived -life can be loved alone_

-------------

**Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru and Rin meet! What's this...wolves! Run Rin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews. You don't know how much I appreciate them.**

**Once again, not much of anything as far as this chapter goes. But it will come!**

**Avril Lavigne lyrics 'Nobody's Home' and 'I'm with you'**

-------------

**Chapter Two: Nobody's Home-Then you find a face in the night, or does the face find you?**

-------------

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside,_

_She's lost inside..._

_-------------_

_Two days later..._

-------------

Rin scrunched down near the wall of a small grocery store and munched on a green apple she had ironically 'found' on a table outside the shop. Watching idly at passer-by's in business suits, ladies dressed up in fancy clothing, and homeless bums carrying bags and pushing shopping carts scurried about hurriedly, not even glancing at the tiny girl that stared wide-eyed in her pajamas.

When Rin had stopped running those awful two days ago and realized she was helplessly lost, she began crying and begged for help from anyone in her sight. Someone would have to assist her, right? Most, however, ignored the frightened girl with little care and those who actually took notice to her and appeared helpful soon disregarded her as well-for when Rin tried to talk nothing came out of her mouth. It seemed that her voice had abandoned her, but somehow she didn't care if she ever got it back. Mumbling something about 'being a waist of time,' those people gave up on her and labeled the girl as a lost cause, then disappeared into the crowd of faces from whence they had came.

So here she was, shivering as a cold, spring breeze made its way through her thin, dirt stained pj's. Her socks were wearing down to an even denser state, making her feet ache from the lack of coverage. The sun was setting now making this her third night in the strange, cruel world. A world that was never without lights and only allowed darkness to creep about in the crevices between the buildings. Rin stayed where she was, preferring not to venture even further out into the unknown. But, as night came and the bustling of the people died down to only a few pedestrians, the empty feeling in her heart grew more from the lack of human interaction...and her family.

As an old and crumpled up newspaper flew by her in the wind, she snatched it up and covered herself from the elements as best she could. Failing miserably in the process of it, for the paper had been ripped so many times it was barely readable and practically useless. How was she going to survive this kind of life? Without her mama and papa? She trembled again as she shrank further back into herself-desperate for warmth.

Suddenly, a loud noise coming from the shadowed alley next to the grocery store caught her attention. Scrapes and growls, sniffs and snarls echoed down the narrow opening. Rin bit her lip and held back tears of fear wondering what kind of monster this place would produce next.

Her question was soon answered as a small pack of scraggly, boney looking dogs came sniffing their way out of their hole. She kept as quiet as possible, trying to be strong and not to draw attention to herself. _'Dogs don't eat people...dogs don't eat people...dogs don't–_' But, when one of the hungry looking animals raised its snout to the air, sniffed three times, homed in on her scent and locked eyes with her, she _knew_ she was in danger.

With a jolt of electricity, akin to what she felt only two nights ago, Rin once again bolted off deeper into the city. This time, when she looked back, however, her enemies pursued her-and she realized with horror that these were not like the puppies her parents used to bring home to her and her brother for pets. These rabid dogs were skinny, hungry and willing to do anything for a bite to eat. Tears fell of their own accord down her smudged, porcelain cheeks. What was she going to do?

She tried running faster, but failed as gravel and dirt scraped her bare feet causing them to bleed. She was cold, tired, hungry and emotionally drained. There was no way she could escape this time, it was impossible to outrun a dog. _'Run, Rin...'_ Her mothers voice sprang to life in her head. _'Mama!' _She cried out in her mind, wishing she were there to save her. But, her mothers encouraging voice was drowned out by the pants, howls, and growls dangerously closing in behind her.

Her breathing was becoming ragged and shallow. Her energy slowly drained away as her pace began to drop. But, just up ahead was the largest building she had seen yet in this city. It seemed to be made solely of glass and shiny silver. Lights illuminated the area making a bright, welcoming aura surrounding it's perimeter and two large crystal clear doors that gave her the promise of safety. Could she make it? She had to make it, there was no other choice. As the sight of the safe building permeated her thoughts and helped her find new strength to move on, one of the dogs had gotten close enough to lunge forward and grab hold of her pajamas with it's sharp teeth, ripping a hole in her clothing and barely missing her skin, electing a dry scream from her throat.

'_Almost there!'_ She screamed in her mind. _'Just a little closer...'_ Rin stumbled up the two oversized steps to the building, swung the door open with all her might and slammed it shut behind her. Shaking and heaving her breathes in at an alarming rate, the girl couldn't stop weeping. She slid her back down against the door and thanked the gods it was over. Bitting down on her quivering lip.

But, just when she knew she was safe, the beasts threw themselves at the door. Barking and growling at her and scratching the glass door. Rin jumped in horror and scurried over to a small bench in the eight by ten room that was probably used to swipe dirt away from ones shoes before entering the elaborate building. She stumbled onto the bench and scooted to the farthest end of the seat from the door, curled her knees up to her chest, buried her face in them and cried with all her soul.

'_Why Rin?' _She wept, trying to make sense of her dilemma. _'Rin wants mama and papa and even her stupid brother! They're all stupid for dying! Rin's stupid for running away!' _She craved her mothers warm embrace, her fathers comforting smile and her brothers protective presence. She longed to leave this strange place full of its weird people and terrifying creatures._'Rin just wants to go home...but, there's nobody to love Rin anymore...'_

-------------

"Fucking idiot." Sesshoumaru whispered in his large, cold office as his brother hung up on him again. Their constant arguments were truly a hell in itself. His brother, Inuyasha Tetsaiga, never listened to him-like the moron should have-and he never listened to his younger sibling. It was a never ending battle that was the epitome of a migraine. Of course, that didn't mean he had any desire or intention of resolving their continuos dispute.

In fact, there wasn't a single quality about him that he found tolerable and made sure that any and every encounter with his only remaining family member, how few there were, had been kept simple and short lived. Usually, their quarrels ended with one or the other landing in the ER, normally that bastard when he got in over his head fighting Sesshoumaru. But, one of the not so recent fights had ended in his own defeat a little over two years ago. That was when his arm had been...

Slowly reaching up, Sesshoumaru touched his left shoulder, feeling the difference in texture beneath his suite. He could easily distinguish where his skin merged to the metallic arm. It still ached at times when the weather got cold, and there were moments he almost relived the pain of the knifes' serrated blade carving its way through his flesh. He would never forgive him, maybe he would never forgive himself for being foolish enough to let it happen.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth in anger and began gathering all his documents together in his black, leather briefcase. He was not one to dwell on the past, he was not one to dwell or sulk on anything actually. It was immature and beneath his standards.

Making sure his flat screen pc was off, he made his way to the door. Jaken, his impy assistant, had been sent home hours ago by Sesshoumaru. One could only be around the short, bubble of a man for a limited time without caving into the desire to throw rocks at him. His personal secretary, Kagura, was still at her desk outside his office when he walked out. She was designated to leave as soon as he did, but she always stayed longer to finish off her nail polish or talk on the phone either gossiping with her high class friends or arguing with her deranged father, as she was doing now rather loudly.

She was basically something nice to set outside his office for colleagues to look at. And truthfully, he only kept her employment because her father owned one of the companies he was in league with. But, she had been useful in 'other' ways that made up for the empty space in her pretty little head. Otherwise, her presence was as undesirable than Jaken's. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling she was always hiding something behind that devilish smile.

Sesshoumaru exited the elevator on the first floor and made his way through the finely decorated lobby. He was probably one of the last employees leaving the building-like he was every night. But he wasn't an employee, he was the owner and president of the company that he worked hard to inherit from his deceased father-Western Capital Corporation.

"Goodnight, Mr. Tensaiga." The clerk sitting at the front desk smiled at him as she prepared to lock up for the night. He didn't glance at her, acting as if he were still the only one around and essentially all out ignoring her presence.

Upon approaching the front doors-he heard the obnoxious barking and scratching of dogs around the entrance room. Had someone brought dogs into his building? If so, somebody was going to receive a beating tonight, by his own hands.

-_...bark, bark...growl...scratch...growl..._-

Sesshoumaru slammed open the first set of doors-ready to release his fury on the closest living creature-only, what he saw was a pack of stray dogs loitering by his glass door with incisors bared. _'What the hell is going on._' His face, however, was composed and betrayed nothing of his foul mood. A small muffled whimper behind him caught his attention-and huddled up in a tiny ball on the wooden bench sat a little, dark haired girl. Her pajamas were dirty and torn, her feet were clearly bleeding and her hair was thoroughly frazzled.

"You." He calmly called out to the child. "What's going on here?" He felt compelled to ask, although, the situation seemed quite clear. She had been lucky the manufacturers had chosen not to instal automatic or revolving doors.

With her head still planted in her knees, the girls sobbing ceased and instantly tensed when he spoke-as if she hadn't even known he was there until now. Slowly, she began lifting her head as he stared intently at her. Her watery, chocolate eyes met his stone cold glare. And he wouldn't have been surprised one bit if she were more frightened of him than those mutts outside. Everyone else was.

But, amazingly, after a few moments of staring at each other, the girl let a big toothy smile spread across her dirty face. She couldn't have looked more ridiculous than anyone he had ever seen, next to his brother. But, she seemed so honest and although she was covered in dirt, her smile lit the room with a light the electric bulbs overhead could not. And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was left dumbfounded-what the hell was she smiling at?

Rin couldn't help but grin at the tall man, he looked almost as sad as she felt. Maybe he was like her-_lonely_. But, most of all-he had talked to her. Maybe he could make the dogs go away.

"What is your name?" He asked in the dullest voice she could've quite possibly ever heard. A giggle escaped her dry throat at the man. He did care!-even if he didn't sound like it. Her giggle, however, earned her an odd grunt from the man.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He turned his glare back to the dogs outside causing Rin's smile to fade instantly for fear she had offended him. A tiny, high-pitched grunt brought his attention back to the girl. Her bright smile had been replaced by a look of despair. Her little pink lips opened in an effort to say something, but it appeared she was struggling with her voice. Her chin started quivering in fear that he would never understand her predicament and although no words left her mouth, her eyes were screaming at him.

This child spoke to him with her egyptian slanted eyes and behaved around him like so many others had failed to...but what did he care. So what if she didn't bow in his presence since he entered the room or try to 'get on his good side' for the simple sake of being his 'friend.' It wasn't any of his business what was wrong with this girl, he should _never _have given it a second thought.

'_Heartless monster...Inhuman emotions-for what little he has...Cruel and lacking compassionate nature...A demon trapped in a mortal body...' _Every title that had been branded on him by the public eye and by his family passed threw his mind. He easily lived up to his titles...no need to disappoint them all now. And with that as his last thought, Sesshoumaru opened the door swiftly to head off to his ritzy apartment a few blocks away, hitting one of the beasts snout with the glass and causing it to scurry off with its tail between its legs.

After kicking one of the remaining animals in the lower abdomen, the rest bolted off thoroughly convinced that this new opponent would not be as easy a meal as the small morsel they had their eyes on previously. Rin stared in awe with her hands planted on the glass door, her warm breath quickly fogging the area around her mouth. She couldn't believe how strong and brave he was as he walked down the sidewalk like nothing had happened.

He saved her, the only one in this giant city of lights that cared for her well being and he was walking away. There was no way she could let him leave, not without her. She had to thank him in some way, to repay him. Maybe he would protect her from now on. But, what had caught her attention most about him, other than his good deed, was his eyes. Dark amber and holding the weight of the world in them like she had never seen before-not like her own eyes that reminded her of chocolate and gave her urges for the sweet candy every time she looked at herself in the mirror. When she stared into his eyes, she saw right through his mask of coldness. The hard glare he gave her-that had been used to scare off the world-hid a life of loneliness underneath. She may have been young, but she was not completely ignorant to emotions-especially the ones she understood.

Quickly leaving the building, she ran after the man without thinking twice. With her feet hurting and her tummy growling, Rin reached his side and tugged on his pant leg abruptly causing him to stop. He looked down at her with the same blank face as before as she reached her arms up to him, expecting to be picked up by her knight in shining armor. But, he only continued walking down the street. She ignored his disregard and continued to follow until he reached another large, shiny building. Tugging once more on his pant leg to get his attention, she reached up again with pleading eyes for him to accept her.

Sesshoumaru was unsure how to handle the persistent chit. The entire walk back with her at his haunches was rather uncomfortable and awkward to say the least. And, once again, she was urging him to pick her up for some reason-did he looked like he cared? He tried not to.

He should just leave her, but if she was this trusting with him, a perfect stranger, what if she decided to walk up to a pedofile or some other freak on the streets and wished to be picked up. Even if he denied her once more, he doubted she would have gotten the picture-and he didn't feel like taking his frustration out on a little girl just to get her to leave him alone.

Once again, her eyes began pleading with him and he felt something in his chest tighten. He could offer her shelter for the night until the morning when he would get her proper care. That seemed like a good option so that the guilt of leaving a waif on the streets to die wouldn't come back to haunt him.

Slowly and unassuredly, he reached down and hesitantly wrapped his forearm around her tiny waist, bringing her up to rest her back against his chest. Feeling utterly uneasy and almost humiliated, he held the girl like a child would hold a stuffed animal to their chest. He had never once in his life held a child and was clueless as to any aspect of what kind of care one needed-he would have to draft some help from the current maid on duty.

Rin squirmed uncomfortably in his embrace, his arm felt like it was made of rock. And for some strange reason his hand that occupied her waist was covered with a smooth black glove, while the other one carrying his briefcase was normal and bare. But, even if she could have talked, she wouldn't have complained. He was going to take care of her from now on, she could feel it in her bones. And she was going to make him happy in whatever way she possibly could, not only because she felt she owed it to him, but because she wanted to. Everyone deserved happiness in their life and from what she could tell, he needed it.

After carrying the girl through the lobby, and receiving undeniably strange looks from the receptionist on duty, Sesshoumaru took the girl up to his apartment and into the bathroom. He wouldn't have a sloppy child running around his place spreading her dirt and blood all over his clean carpets.

"Wait here." He ordered her and left the white, tiled room. Rin eagerly obeyed and literally froze where she stood. Moments went by and she wondered if he were to leave her here for the rest of the night. She did not want to stay in a bathroom, although it was better than the streets. Her curiosity was eating away at her. The place he had brought her back to was even bigger than her house. Though she didn't get a good look at the giant rooms he took her through, they seemed so cold and dark. It reminded her of the dungeons that were in the story books she would read. '_Maybe he would like some flowers to make his house prettier.'_ She thought idly, wiggling her toes.

Her ideas of redecorating his house in flowers were cut short as a pretty lady in short black and white dress opened the door to the bathroom, her arms occupied by a load of laundry and other supplies. Sesshoumaru was close behind as they both entered the expansive bathroom.

"Oh, you poor dear!" The dark-haired lady gasped and rushed to fondle the girl with care. "What on earth happened to you?" She drawled out, petting her hair. But Rin only looked at her in somewhat of confusion, tilting her head to the side in her most adorable manner. Should she try and speak again to explain? What if she got mad at her too cause she couldn't say anything-just like everyone else.

"She doesn't talk." Sesshoumaru interrupted and stood over the two. His briefcase and overcoat was discarded of. "Just make sure you get her clean. Afterwards, feed her and place her in one of my spare rooms." He disappeared from the room quickly after he told her to take care of Rin like she was an object...not a human. Ordering the maid around like he owned her-Rin was sure that he would get a tongue lashing from the lady. That's what her mother always did to her father when he bossed her around too much. Much to Rin's surprise, the lady nodded her head and attended her chores.

"Alright sweety, lets get you out of these rags." She commented as she began to peel the filthy clothes from her body...

Rin was shampooed twice, conditioned thrice, washed countless times, her fingernails manicured to as much perfection as a child's could be, teeth brushed twice and flossed once, tongue scraped and her flesh lotioned up to softness-allowing a sweet smell to permeate from her skin. She felt like a different girl in her new sleeping kimono. It was just a simple patterned light orange and cream design, nothing like she had ever worn before. The silkiness of it molded to her like a second layer of skin. _'So soft...'_ She thought, completely entranced with the material.

When the maid had finished drying and brushing her hair, she grabbed a small ribbon to tie a little pony tail on the side of her head. Rin turned to look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She liked her new hair-do. The maid seemed to think so to, with her constant appraising about 'how adorable' or 'cute' she looked only confused Rin-but at least her comments sounded positive.

"Sesshoumaru-samma will be very happy." She smiled. _'Se-Sesshoumaru?' _Rin thought to herself. Was that his name?

------------

"The girl has been cared for, Mr. Tensaiga." The maid bowed to him. "She has been fed and placed in bed. I believe she is asleep now."

"Then that is all." He sat at his desk, barely acknowledging her presence as he went over the endless number of documents and files to be tended to. "Leave."

"Yes, sir. But, may I make a suggestion about the girl?"

"No." The maid winced slightly and blushed.

"Of course, sir. My apologies." She bowed once more and made her exit-thoroughly embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose as a he felt another migraine creeping up on him. It was getting late... He heard the closing of the door and the maids' footsteps echoing down the hall. This branch of the hotel was dark and quiet, the way he liked it. He couldn't stand to be around the ignorance of society, they were nothing to him. For all he cared, they could rot away and world wouldn't be any worse for the wear.

He couldn't help the devilish smirk that came to him...the only kind of smirk that came to him. How many of those imbeciles had he disposed of? Too many to count...that's for sure. And the most ironic thing about it was that not one person would do a thing about it. Society itself feared him, at least when they weren't sucking up to him like the brainless, pitiful excuses of humanity they were.

After ten more minutes of ordering his headache to go away, and failing, Sesshoumaru left his desk and made for the kitchen. Pulling out a small shot glass from a high cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of the hardest liquor he had and let loose-not even bothering to chase the bitter drinks.

With a few more shots, he finally began to feel the buzz. He removed his tie and placed it on the counter he sat by. Trying to relax, he rolled the sleeves up on his white button down undershirt and ran a hand through his short, sleeked back, pale hair.

He sat there for thirty more minutes taking random shots. At least, until he looked up and saw her standing in the dark hall of his apartment-holding onto the small stuffed animal of a white puppy dog in one hand while rubbing the tears away from her eyes with the other. Quickly, he rolled the sleeve of his left arm back down to hide it along with the glove. He had forgotten about her already.

"What?" He asked sardonically. Her only response was to look up at him with those same watery eyes that she had persuaded him with before. "Go back to sleep." He returned his stern gaze back to his empty shot glass.

"Ses-...Sesshoumaru-samma." She mumbled it, but he still heard it loud and clear. Her tiny, bare feet made quiet tapping noises as she walked toward him. The cold, marbled floor gave her goose bumps and caused involuntary shivering.

When she reached him, her grip on the stuffed animal tightened as she opened her mouth to speak once again. "Rin's name...is Rin." Her little mouth blurted out as she tried to explain something. Was she trying to talk in riddles? How ridiculous, maybe the chit just had a bad dream.

"Rin's mommy and daddy are gone now...and her brother is too." The tears were back again-why would she even bother to wipe away tears when all she was going to do is cry more?

"Rin saw them get...um...they're gone. But, she doesn't understand why the bad men did it." Her innocent brain still couldn't seem to piece together what had happened and why. "Rin was the only one to run away. But, then the bad wolves came after her..." They weren't really wolfs, he understood that. But, in her puzzled mind they were.

"She misses mommy!" She brought her toy up and buried her tear stricken face its soft fur. Her small shoulders were shaking with sobs...not sobs that a normal child should be emitting over a simple cut or not getting what they wanted at the candy store. These were sobs of true pain, loneliness, and utter despair. He couldn't stop the ache that grew in his chest with each tremor that shook her tiny shoulders or every gut wrenching sound of pain from the girl.

It was then that he understood her-what she had been through and what she was trying to tell him. He found himself reaching out to the girl to pet her on the head, to comfort her...anything to..._help _her. Immediately, he drew back his hand upon realizing his odd moment of compassion. What was he supposed to do with her? He was not an affectionate person nor did he wish to be, especially over a simple minded little girl...who had lived through hell. She was alone in the world, ironically like him.

"Rin loves Sesshoumaru-samma." Completely caught off guard, his mouth opened slightly. "Sesshoumaru-samma saved Rin!" She smiled at him so brightly it made him nauseous. How could she even smile after such heartbreak? And love? She barely knew him.

He stared at her for an eternity, studying the odd child. She, in tern, staring right back with that cute little smile that made her round cheeks raise. Her large, curious eyes meeting him evenly. Tilting her head out of boredom from this 'game' he was playing, her little pony tail swayed with the movement.

Sesshoumaru was left utterly confused at her complete change in mood-from balling her eyes out to declaring that she loved a total stranger. He was always so calculated and thought out, but when this child was around him he couldn't quite understand things...or her for that matter. She was rather...spontaneous.

"Can Rin have a drink?" She broke the silence and stood on tip-toe to reach the bottle he seemed to be keeping all for himself.

"No." He closed his eyes and lifted his arm to scoot the alcoholic beverage away from her with the back of his hand. Taking the moment to her advantage, Rin grabbed his black tie and looped it around her neck. The piece of clothing almost as long as the girl wearing it.

"Look Sesshoumaru-samma," She giggled. "It looks good with Rin's new pajamas!" She hugged the stuffed puppy to the chest of her kimono, pleased with the fact that she was wearing something of his. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and frowned. It was time for her to go back to bed. Now.

Standing up from his seat, he grabbed another glass from the cabinet and a small quart of milk from his refrigerator. Pouring her half a glass, he set it in front of the girl and ordered her to drink. Obeying, she downed it as fast as her little mouth would allow, gulping and slurping all the way through. "Aahhh! Thank you, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She smiled, a milk mustache gracing her upper lip. "Ooop.." She quickly swiped it away upon realizing it was there and returned to her ever-cheerful state.

"Come." He stated, walking past her and back to the hall from which she had came, trying to act unamused with her complete silliness. Setting the large glass on the counter, she followed him eagerly like a little lost lamb.

"Why is Sesshoumaru-samma's house so cold?...Does Sesshoumaru-samma like flowers?...Who was that lady that gave Rin a bath?...Can Rin have another glass of milk?...Was Sesshoumaru-samma drinking milk too?" It was only a ten second walk, but she made it feel like an eternity. Never ceasing or failing to ask a question or comment on an object that caught her attention. He was beginning to wish she had stayed a mute.

When he reached her current bedroom, he entered and pulled the covers back once again for her to sleep. "In." He ordered. She nodded and crawled up into the oversized bed. "Go to sleep." Leaning down and covering her up with the heavy blankets, Rin quickly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace, his short hair tickling her arm.

Sesshoumaru held stark still, completely unsure as to what to do with the situation. A expression of utter fear and surprise came over his face-needless to say, he was grateful they were alone in the room. "Thanks so much, Sesshoumaru-samma." She whispered in his ear only to release the death grip she had on him.

He didn't move for a moment, shock still circling in his mind. Recovering quickly, however, he stood back up and looked down on the girl with his usual icy eyes. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-samma." She sighed and leaned back into her pillow, cuddling with her new red-eyed, white-furred toy.

With nothing to say, he turned and made for the exit. Lifting his hand to turn off the lights just before leaving he paused. "Wait." She stopped him. "Will Sesshoumaru-samma leave the light on?" He wouldn't turn back to look at her, only, let his hand slowly slip away from the switch as he closed the door behind him-letting her have her wish.

Sesshoumaru stopped outside the door. His mind completely frazzled, an occurrence that rarely happened to him. But, through all the hectic mess-his lips slowly curled into a tiny smile. One thing was for sure...he couldn't let her go.

------------

_I'm lookin' for a place. I'm searchin' for a face. _

_Is anybody here I know? _

_Cause nothin's goin' right, And everything's a mess, And no one likes to be alone._

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night, tryin' to figure out this life. _

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are but I'm with you. _

-----------

**PLEASE REVIEW...you don't realize how annoying it is to see all the hits you've had on your story and so few reviews...Thank you to those who do review, it motivates me to finish the story faster! And if you don't know what chasing a drink is...then you don't need to worry about it. **

**Next Chapter: Rin grows up!...well, kinda...Bad things happen when Kagura is in town and our leading characters have a tough run in with Sesshoumaru's younger brother! Yikes**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! (keep 'em coming) **

**Lyrics to 'Flora's Secret' belong to Enya.**

-------------

**Chapter Three: Welcome To My World-Let me tell you Flora's Secret**

-------------

_Lovers in the long grass, look above them  
Only they can see where the clouds are going  
Only to discover, dust and sunlight ever make the sky so blue_

Afternoon is hazy  
River flowing  
All around the sounds moving closer to them  
Telling them the story told by Flora  
Dreams they never knew

Silver willows, tears from Persia  
Those who come from a far-off island  
Winter Chanterelle lies under cover  
Glory of the sun in blue

Some they know as passion  
Some as freedom  
Some they know as love and the way it leaves them  
Summer snowflake for a season  
When the sky above is blue

--------------

_Six years later..._

--------------

"Wake up, Sesshoumaru-samma!" Rin hopped onto his bed, propping her elbows on his chest and resting her chin in her palms as she stared at the 'sleeping' man. "Rin is a teenager today, doesn't that mean anything?" She whined.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rin..." He rolled onto his side, trying to escape the newly thirteen-year-olds wrath of puppy dog eyes. "Stay out of my room." He growled-every single blasted morning for the past six years she saw fit to make him suffer by disturbing his slumber at exactly seven p.m. She was nothing but a little ball of energy that never ceased with movement for even the faintest of moments and at times even he found it hard to keep up with her incessant chattering of this and that.

"But..." She started, but he shrugged her off of his body and closed his eyes once more as a few strands of hair fell over his furrowed brow-continuing to feign sleep. This evasive maneuver, however, was not heeded by the girl. She would not be so easily deterred.

Pouting her lips together and scrunching up her nose, Rin threw her body over his- her stomach landing on his side as her legs dangled off the edge of the king sized bed, her rear end fixed proudly into the air. There was no way she would let such an important day go unnoticed and forgotten by him. So, she wiggled around a few more times from side to side and pounded her fists against the mattress, hoping to make the stubborn man as uncomfortable as possible. "Get up...get up...GET UP!" She screeched, trying her hardest to ruin his period of relaxation. It still wasn't working, the only thing he gave her was a scowl.

'_Time for plan B.'_ She smirked, it was her secret weapon that she only used in the most desperate of situations. Now, normally, Rin would have been a very obedient and perfectly behaved young lady. But...this was the first day of her life being a teen and she was far from okay with letting this man have the privilege of sleeping through the entire length of it-who cares if Saturday's were his days off and who cared if it was seven in the morning? This was _her_ day and _her_ time off from school.

Leaning up as far as she could, Rin made certain her face was directly in front of his. Grunting softly as she struggled to scoot up a little more, Rin touched the tip of her nose to his and stared at his closed eyes. "Sesshoumaru-samma," She sniffled-one hundred percent fake, of course. But, he didn't need to know that. "Don't'cha wanna spend time with Rin anymore?" Her voice was careful and controlled just enough to sound as if her poor little feelings had been hurt.

And, going in for the kill, Rin brought her hand up and twirled a lock of his silver hair between her tiny fingers. "Please..." She snuggled her nose against his like he was some pet dog, knowing full and well that he was awake and trying to ignore her.

Then, the fish bit the worm. His eyes shot open and burning Amber met head on with bright, shimmering Chocolate.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She smiled at him, the golden rays of the early sun peaked threw the window and illuminated her face. A little unnerved by the close proximity, he leaned back a few inches-but she only followed him. "What did Sesshoumaru-samma get for Rin's birthday, _hmm_?" Now that she had awoken the hibernating bear, the next task was to pry for questions-there were just so many possibilities for her presents!

"I didn't get you anything, now get out." He ordered, quickly sitting up and running a hand threw his short hair as he let out a deep sigh to show his patience was low. She didn't believe him, he said the same thing every year.

"What did Sesshoumaru-samma get for _his_ thirteenth birthday?" She asked, truly curious about the question. And instead of listening to him and leaving the room like he told her, she fell back onto the spot where he just arose from. Enjoying the remaining body heat that radiated from his previous area of rest, she rolled over on her stomach and stared at his bare back. Swinging her sock-covered feet in the air playfully as she lay her head upon the smooth, black sheets of his bed.

She heard, and saw, him give another irritated sigh as he jerked the covers off the rest of his body. Practically dragging himself out of bed clad in nothing but black, sagging shorts, Sesshoumaru forced himself to walk to his private bathroom. Her ears picked up the faint clink of the metallic hand of his fake arm grabbing onto the brass door knob before shutting it behind him-he still didn't like her looking at it, but he _had_ became a lot less rigid around her through the years. She, on the other hand, acted as if she had known him all her life from day one.

Rin giggled and clutched onto his pillow, burring her face in it as she tossed the dark covers over her body in a messy array. The sound of a shower being turned on filled quiet the room. She loved him most of all during this time of day-and just before bed as well. It was only during these hours that he would let his haughty exterior melt away just a tad. At night, he would relax and let his hair fall from its usual sleeked-back-business-man-do that always seemed to say 'I'm mean, so don't approach me.' He'd use more casual words, though, casual for him were still big words that she could barely comprehend in her youth. He still never smiled, but if he ever would someday-she'd like to think it would be because of her. And despite the fact he never curved that mouth of his in an upward manner for her or anyone else...he _did_ raise his voice because of her when he'd get upset-which was very rare. Sesshoumaru-samma never lost his temper, no matter how scary people thought he was. At least, she'd never seen him loose his temper, nor did she wish too.

And then there were the mornings. Every morning. His hair would be a mess from the workings of sleep, he'd be groggy, and his eyes were always heavy and unfocused. The well trained aristocratic voice she loved so much was replaced by a voice she loved even more-deep, raspy, and sometimes even fowl mouthed if she annoyed him enough. For a strange reason she couldn't quite place her finger on...she liked hearing that tone of voice from him directed at her. Something she was sure nobody but herself had the honor to witness-Sesshoumaru-samma and the effects of early morning fatigue. She practically giggled again at the thought of it. _'Mr. Jaken's probably never seen him like that before.'_ She laughed over the odd assistant of Sesshoumaru's who thought he was his employers best friend. The silly man really thought he knew Sesshoumaru-samma like no other, such a weird person. And to top it off, he had a high-pitched, squeaky voice that hurt her ears. But, he was a good man once you got to know him...on the inside anyways.

She stretched her legs in the blue pajama's she wore, long ago had she traded her sleeping kimono in for more appropriate sleep-wear, tangling herself even further in the covers of the expansive bed and sulking in the feel of the warm sun heating the room. Closing her eyes, Rin thought of all the possibilities the day held and what he could have gotten for her. She was going to make sure this would be the best day of the year, no matter what happened.

The water stopped running and she heard the bathroom door open up again.

"What the...?" His voice almost faltered for a moment when he saw the current state of his once neat bedding. "Rin, I thought I told you to get out." She peeked her head out from under the covers that she had so simply messed up and gave him a corny grin like she had no clue what happened. That 'grin' soon faded as he stalked towards her, keeping a death grip on the towel around his waist.

Quickly, Rin ducked her head back under the covers and grabbed a pillow. As soon as she felt him rip the dark sheets from her body, Rin threw the pillow at his face-just laughing her little heart out like it was the most humorous thing in the world. Sesshoumaru, however not being in the mood for her antics, was too quick for her and caught the feather stuffed bag, tossing it to the floor in agitation.

"Uh-oh..." Rin's eyes widened when she saw the stern look on his face. "Um...oops?" She offered and gave a guilty little sideways grin. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She squeaked and went to pounce off the bed, but he still had the upper hand-he was the bigger, quicker and stronger of the two.

Catching the girl around the waist before she took off to god knows what part of his room, she let out a tiny 'eep' upon being captured. Holding the wiggling girl in his right arm, she squirmed around and tried to get away from his cold, wet body-which was soaking through the back of her nice, dry pj's at the moment.

Placing the girl rather roughly on her feet outside the threshold of his chambers, Sesshoumaru slammed the door shut behind him before she had a chance to turn around and run back into his room. _'Whatever happened to the days of peace and obedience?'_ The girl already had enough spunk in her, if being a teenager was going to worsen things then he would be better off locking her in her room.

'_Well, at least he's awake...'_ She huffed and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder.

Doing a quick little twirl on her toes-with the grace only a ballerina in training like herself could have, Rin scurried off to get dressed for the day.

------------

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-samma?" Rin asked, tilting her head over her shoulder to ask the man who was taking his own sweet time behind her. "And can't Sesshoumaru-samma walk any faster?" Her twin braids of shiny, black hair swayed with her steps, popping out from under her favorite, and most expensive, woven hat.

"Slow down, we'll get there soon enough." He saw her finally drop her upbeat pace and heard the slapping of her flip flops reduce to a medium speed. How she got around so fast in those things, he did not know-and what was the point of trying to walk ahead of him if she didn't even know where they were going?

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-samma." She sighed. "But, why won't he just tell Rin where he's taking her?" She turned around and grabbed onto his sleeve, tugging on it playfully. "Is it a surprise?" There she goes giggling like that again, was there something funny about him that she found amusing? God, he hoped not.

"Don't worry about it." Sesshoumaru ordered, if she kept pestering him like this then he just might as well have been better off to tell her. At least, if it meant she'd stop probing him for answers. "This way." He cut a corner and, thanks to the grip she had on his arm, she was jerked off her feet and drug along the sidewalk, the soles her sandals scrapping the rough concrete. Rin quickly wrapped her hands around his left forearm and hung from the artificial limb, her braids reaching the ground and her spring hat almost falling off her head.

"This is fun, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She laughed and, to his horror, drew the attention of a few pedestrians who stared at the odd pair.

"You're perfectly capable of walking, Rin." That girl could act out in the strangest ways, but he never really seemed to mind-well, she never thought he did.

"But, Sesshoumaru-samma isn't stopping for Rin." She smiled up at the man towering above from her swinging position. It was true, if he found her actions so annoying then why hadn't he punished her already? Abruptly halting, the man got a good hold on her wrist and lifted her off the ground with ease. Setting the chit back on her feet in the correct vertical position that the good lord had intended her to _walk_ in, he continued on his way. Rin never once let go of his arm, clasping onto his sleeve even as they sauntered down the busy streets-he didn't seem to care whenever she held his hand like that, at least when familiarities weren't there to notice.

Yeah, she had learned long ago that she wasn't supposed to approach Sesshoumaru-samma around other people that he knew. Actually, he had never scolded her on the mistakes in the past, she just sensed that he didn't like it. That he wasn't comfortable with the world seeing his 'soft-side' or so she called it. He always denied the fact that such feelings should even exist in the world. They were weak, degrading, and distracting. But, he never treated her like she was a burden and _she_ believed in those positive emotions that he frowned upon. Although, sometimes she felt like a hindrance to him-then again sometimes she could feel like a pampered princess- he, her guardian.

"Here." Sesshoumaru finally stopped.

Rin peeked out from behind his pant leg and glanced at the small cottage-like building he was starring at. It sat directly between a bakery and a candy shop in one of the safest parts of town, all white and pretty with a tiny front porch to walk up on before entering the store completely decorated with plants. She searched for the name of the building, but found none. What was the point of owning a business when there was no name?

When she looked into the window of the small shop, her heart began to race and her eyes widened. "It's a flower shop!" Rin squeaked in utter happiness. "But-" She turned back to him, her hands clenching onto his sleeve. How was this a surprise? Why did he take her here?

"Once you're old enough, you'll be given full ownership." He looked down at her, the statement sounded like some type of business deal. "But, for now you can name it." His face was so bland compared to her overly ecstatic expression.

She couldn't believe it. Half of Rin's life was spent dreaming of a moment like this. A flower shop, all to herself, and _named_ by herself! Of course, she already knew what the she would call it, this was something that had been perfectly planned and decided back when her parents were still alive. It was her hobby, a part of her fantasy world that she thought would never come true. But, it just became a reality. Today really was the best birthday ever.

"Flora's Secret!" She instantly encircled her arms around his waist, intertwining her fingers together by his back. Her height still only an inch or so above his waistline. "Rin is going to call it, Flora's Secret!" Rin's tears soaked into his shirt as she sniffled a little. "Oh, thank-u so much, Sesshoumaru-samma! Thank-u, thank-u, thank-u! He doesn't know what this means to Rin..."

He stared down at the girl, he really hadn't expected such a positive and enthusiastic response from her. But, then again it was Rin he was dealing with. She was a little intense when it came to enthusiasm-to say the least. And the name-a little childish he thought-but, appropriate for a flower shop he supposed. Personally, something simple and to the point like 'Rin's Flower Shop' would have worked just fine. But, her imagination, constantly active as it were, was too big to settle for something so easy.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sesshoumaru led her face away from his wet shirt. That was the only reason why he pulled her away...to stop her from ruining the fabric of his clean shirt any further-not because he was actually feeling some odd pull of emotion towards the girl. No, emotion was ignorant and made people sick in the head.

He mused over the girl, staring up at him with those big, sparkling eyes. That smile which was never absent from her features, shining brighter than the sun. Never once in his life had he been around so much warmth and sunshine than when he was with Rin.

"Can Rin go inside and look around?" She pleaded, her little fingers twirling one of the buttons on his shirt in circles. "She'll be good, promise." Her chocolate eyes switched to begging mode and he nodded his consent. Instantaneously, Rin did a fifty degree turn on her haunches and stomped her way up the short steps into the cottage-her pink skirt bobbing along behind.

Since he knew she would be taking her own luxurious time to enjoy the place, Sesshoumaru leaned his waist against the short, white picket fence that surrounded the green grass on the small lot of land. The meaningless store had cost him practically nothing-pocket change, really. But, whatever made her happy worked for him. And right now, she was defiantly content with his decision. The girl's gasps and squeals of amazement every time she stumbled upon something fascinating could be heard from his position outside as she indulged her mind in the flowers. What was so great about flowers, anyways? To him they were as pointless as weeds, nicer to look at, but still lacking a definite purpose.

Six years ago, he had taken her into his home and under his protection. She became his eager ward-and he, through the law, was titled her ever present master and guardian. Social workers told him he should adopt-he asked them if they'd liked having a broken nose...they finally left him alone. There was no way he'd take on the 'father' role to a child that wasn't of his own blood.

Unfortunately, they were unable to find and prosecute the Shimorai family murderers. Rin had only saw one of the men's faces, that alone was not substantial enough evidence to track down the brutes. Was it ironic, contradicting even, that he was upset because he was powerless to get justice for this girl-when he had killed so many people in the vain name of business? He didn't care, her situation was different and he made his own rules. No one else could decide how he lived his life. And anyone who had caused Rin so much pain should be tortured-he'd be the first to volunteer for the duty.

The girl had, over time, become his retreat from the world. Whenever he had a bad day, he would come home to the cheery voice of Rin. Whenever his brother pissed him off, Rin was there to make him forget. And whenever he was about to _literally_ break the neck of some upstart who thought they could 'put him in his place,' it was Rin's face that popped into his head and forced him to grant mercy on the pitiful soul. It was always for her.

Even over the years, because of her, he did not find it necessary to sit around and listen to his simple-minded half brother fussing over pointless subjects like he used to. In fact, he hadn't seen his last remaining family member in over three years now-and basically kept Rin a secret from his social world, like it should have been. He realized there were better things to do other than entertain the workings of that self-indulged, lower class mutt-like spending time with Rin. At least she wouldn't argue with him, she wouldn't continue to steal the affection of their father even after his death and she was a hell of a lot more pleasing to the eyes than Inuyasha's ass. But, most of all...she wouldn't get drunk and try to cut off his arm...Thanks to her, Sesshoumaru had next to never seen Inuyasha through sheer will power, forcing himself to forget the urges to call him out on his gruff nature-running around the city and spoiling their father's good name like he had the right to do it.

But, some cruel god out there was not on his side today. It seemed that just thinking those degrading thoughts of the young man summoned his ugly face to vaporize across the street. It was just his luck to run into his brother like this, putting a splint on what would have been a tolerable day. He expected the idiot wouldn't see him through the crowd, that maybe he'd walk right past. But, when he heard Inuyasha yell out to him and saw him cross the busy street, he wanted to leave-if only he wouldn't have been abandoning Rin. All he could do was cross his arms and closed his eyes, sometimes you just gotta let these things go. And with that, he leaned further back onto the fence and forgot about the impudent brat currently marching his way.

"What's your pompous ass doing hanging around a place like this?" Inuyasha's voice shot, stomped and just plain killed his moment of peace. "You planning on redecorating your office in pansies?" He laughed...that bastard.

"Hey, are you just going to ignore me or what?" He asked when Sesshoumaru would not acknowledge his childish input.

"I was planning on it."

"So polite...For as much arrogance as you've got, Sesshoumaru, one would think you'd have better manners."

"You're going to preach to me about arrogance and manners?" He growled, those were fight words.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha quickly glanced away and stuck out his chin, acting quite odd compared to his usual overly bold self. "I didn't come over here to start brawling it out with ya. I went to your pad, but you obviously weren't there. So, when I saw you outside this flower hut I figured I'd come over and talk." He shrugged, this was turning very suspicious very fast. Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, if he wanted to 'talk' then he would have to spill his guts all by his onecy without his encouragement. "Listen, Kagome's been nagging at me like a freakin' hen to invite you to dinner..."

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "I thought it was Kikyo." His voice remained suspicious and accusing. Just what was he trying to accomplish?

"Yeah, well..." Inuyasha jabbed his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground, kicking a pebble around with the nose of his shoe. "Things didn't work out with us again. I've been with Kagome a few years now, but I guess you wouldn't know that." He shrugged, his voice sounding slightly tender when reminiscing over the woman, quite the opposite from the previous over confident Inuyasha from before.

"Why would I care?" If he thought he was going to sit around and listen to the constant blabbing of another one of Inuyasha's bitches, then he was dead wrong. Sure, Sesshoumaru wasn't any better when it came to using women-but at least he didn't fill their heads with pathetic ideals of false love and decelerations.

Inuyasha huffed. "I never asked you too, you idiot."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that, or were you seriously trying to hurt my feelings?"

"God, you're such a egotistical jerk! I don't know why Kagome is even bothering me about this after what I told her about you." True, he had warned his girlfriend just how 'bad' of company Sesshoumaru really was. But, she was persistent-wanting to meet the only family that was left in his life. If it was up to him, he'd disown the prick.

"Then leave."

"Fine, but..."

"Sesshoumaru-samma, look what Rin made!" The girl came running out of the shop, a personally made flower necklace threaded around her neck-ready to show the man her perfectly new prized possession.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, what the hell did that girl think she was doing? Hell hath no fury like that of a pissed off Sesshoumaru, and some perky little girl wasn't going to make the situation improve-at least he had the compassion to be forgiving of others around him. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, lacked the simple human organ called a heart and wouldn't be so kind as to excuse an intruding and clueless girl. "Hey, kid!" Inuyasha reached out to the youngster, trying to stop her from the oncoming danger. "Stay back, will ya...?"

For a short moment time froze, and something deep within Sesshoumaru's body kicked in. It was possessive and controlling-taking over before it could even be prevented. How dare he even think of placing those filthy, disgusting hands on his Rin. He had no right even looking at something that belonged to him. Instantly, his arms uncrossed and his hand was on Inuyasha's forearm in the blink of an eye, his thumb pressing painfully into the tender underside of his brother's wrist as his fingers began digging into his skin.

"Hands _off_." Sesshoumaru's growl was more like a rumble, even shaking his brothers persona a little too much for his liking.

"What the-?" Inuyasha glanced at the girl and then back to his brother. He was trying against the odds to fight the signs of confusion, never had he seen Sesshoumaru loose his composure like that-even after the 'incident' as Inuyasha called it.

"Sesshoumaru-samma?" Rin's voice was shaky and frightened, why was he acting like that? Violence was something she knew he was capable of, but she never thought of it in conjunction with Sesshoumaru. Her eyes couldn't take themselves off the death grip he had on that man's arm, it looked like it was about to snap. And the scary thought of her Sesshoumaru-samma hurting someone wasn't something she was sure she could handle. Then tears began forming in her terrified eyes, she had already cried once today-twice was just too much. Why was he doing this?

"Go back inside, Rin." His voice was stern and serious, sure he had used disciplinary tones on her before. But this...this was far off base from that. "Now." He wouldn't look at her face, he didn't want to see her fearful expression. His inner beast that was always hidden away from her was finally baring its fangs.

"Um...y-yes, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She immediately turned and scurried back into the small hut, slamming the door behind her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on..._brother_?" Inuyasha spat, why was he protecting a girl. From what he knew-his sibling hated kids and just people in general. They were 'below his standards' in the chain of life.

"Not particularly." He squeezed tighter.

"Argh! Why don't you just go ahead and break my arm!" He grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's gloved hand, hoping to pry away his crushing fingers.

"I intend to." His eyes narrowed at him-he was goddamned serious about this, and he wanted Inuyasha to know that.

"Heh. I'm sure that'll make you feel just dandy, wouldn't it? An arm for an arm." He smirked, his mind already conjuring up an easy exit out of this dangerous situation as he glanced into the flower shop. "But, I'm not sure she'd feel the same way, ne?" He gestured to the window.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes slid from his victim to his audience in the window, and there was Rin still staring at him in disbelief. Her little hands clutched around the necklace she had tried to show him. A sense of dread washed over him, he couldn't do it-not with her watching and looking at him like that. God, it would have been so easy to make that bastard pay right now. Inuyasha deserved it and he needed more than just his arm broken-he should have suffered.

Instead, his grip intensified for a fraction of a second before releasing his brother's bruised arm. When that ingrate had the gall to smirk at him, he had an overwhelming need to break something-like Inuyasha's face.

They glared at each other for a moment in a battle of wills, the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife-only dwarfed in comparison by the electricity that shot from one brother to the other. But, it was Sesshoumaru that couldn't take the pressure. If he didn't leave, someone was going to get hurt again. That someone would have been Inuyasha and that bastard knew it. He knew Sesshoumaru was fighting to restrain himself in front of the girl, that was the only reason he was still standing in front of him-taunting him like a hungry dog with a big, juicy bone.

"You're not worth it." He snarled and walked past the ingrate-making it a point to directly brush shoulders with him, knocking the bastard off balance.

"But, she is..." Inuyasha commented and looked into the window. He wasn't worth killing only because she was worth...well she was obviously worth something to Sesshoumaru-but, what was he doing spending his time with a kid? Truly, if it weren't for that girl being there, he would've had one broken arm by this point. It seemed some things have changed since he last saw his brother.

Sesshoumaru initially ignored his smart alec remark and kept walking, irritated with the knowledge that Inuyasha had won this round. It seemed no matter how many times he had the upper hand, there was always something there to hold him back-to keep him from actually being able to give that runt his just deserts, like a swift knee in the gut.

As he continued his journey home, he knew Rin would undoubtedly follow-she wouldn't want to be left behind so easily. And soon enough, he heard the girl swing the door open and come rushing down the steps all while calling out his name.

"G-goodbye, sir." She quickly bowed politely to Inuyasha as she passed him and ran after her guardian's retreating figure. It was going to be a long walk home.

The younger of the brothers watched as the odd pair turned a corner and disappeared into the city. A part of him wondered if that had really just taken place, that maybe he was having some kind of quirky, odd nightmare. But, the pain currently throbbing through his arm undoubtedly ruled that out. Should he pursue his brother and get down to the bottom of his abrupt change in choice of company? Half of him told him it was the best thing to do, after all, that girl still was with Sesshoumaru-and he wasn't easily defined as a people person...if he could be defined as a person at all. She may not be safe with him, but then again she was under the best protection a person could offer if she was with Sesshoumaru. Not one individual, other than Inuyasha, had the balls to confront the man.

Any other time Inuyasha had seen him, the haughty businessman was always immersed in his work with the company-not prancing around flower shops with little girls. It was rather disturbing and a completely ninety degree turn around from what he had once been. Especially since it caused enough change in him to actually restrain himself from causing harm to an 'enemy.' So many questions popped into his head all at once. Why was the girl with him, where did he meet her, how long did they know each other? And just what was she worth to Sesshoumaru?

Perhaps he would get to the heart of matter, someday. But, for now, Kagome was waiting for him to come home. He would see his brother again, eventually. And, hopefully, that girl would be with him-Rin, if he remembered correctly how Sesshoumaru had addressed her. It was intriguing and a little unnerving at the same time how all this worked out.

'_It seems you've been hiding something up your sleeve, Sesshoumaru. The question now is why..._'

He didn't hear any sniffles or whimpers of crying behind him. No prying questions about who Inuyasha was or why he acted out so violently. She didn't even talk about her new birthday present-that he supposed he ruined for the day. If it weren't for the faint tapping of her sandals on the ground, he wouldn't have known she were there. It was an odd and quiet comparison to the normally vocalized Rin that usually had something to say about everything.

A quick gasp and a tiny hiccup escaped the girl as she immediately covered her mouth with her hand-trying to correct the mistake that was too late to be taken back. Ah...so she was crying, the chit was just keeping it to herself like a good little girl.

"Stop crying, Rin." It sounded crueler than he really intended.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-samma." Of course, she didn't stop-he could still hear her restraining her gulps of air. Women never could control their emotions, especially as one as kind hearted as her.

But, her sobs kept growing until she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. So, she stopped following him and waited for him to notice-she hadn't even realized they were already outside the building she called 'home' for the past six years. Her hands grabbed onto the flowers looped around her neck once more, trying to think of the right words to question him with. But, Rin had never questioned him before about something like this-she never apposed him on anything. And she still didn't want to, all she wanted were simple answers to simple questions-she didn't want him to feel like he was being interrogated by her when it wasn't her place to ask such questions. Was that too much to ask?

It was like a whole new Sesshoumaru-samma had come into her life, so now she had to get an explanation as to why he acted so different. If he didn't want to explain those things to her, then she would be understanding, she'd still love him. No matter what, he was her Sesshoumaru-samma and there was nothing but admiration and respect for him within her heart. She adored every aspect about him. Her life belonged to him and him alone...

"I told you to stop it." He turned to her, his hands in his pockets. She really was making this into a bigger deal than it was. "It's not worth crying over." It wasn't worth it? But, he didn't understand-she was crying for him.

"Rin just wants to know...who that man was." His response was silence. Another second passed by and he wouldn't allow himself to look at her. "And Rin wants Sesshoumaru-samma to know...that she's not angry with him." Was she trying to comfort _him_? From the way things looked in his perspective, it was she who needed the consoling.

"Go upstairs, Rin." He ordered. "I'll return later." Then, he turned his back on her and stalked off without a clue as to were he was going. She swiped the moisture away from her cheeks and didn't bother to ask him more. She simply obeyed his commands and entered the building, riding the elevator up to the top floor by herself. Unlocked the door to the apartment, by herself. And made dinner for when he returned, all by herself.

With his busy schedule, she was accustomed to life in the apartment without him-after she would return home from school-at least until he got off work, which was usually ridiculously late. But, she wasn't used to being alone on Saturday's, it was one of the few times when they could spend the entire day together. Just the two of them-the way she liked it. And every once in a while his assistant, Mr. Jaken, would drop by for lunch. She would argue with him about what mattered more in Sesshoumaru's life-his work or his home life. Of course, Sesshoumaru always put a halt on the duel before the victor could be named.

Rin felt lonely in the empty apartment, even with all decorations she had spiced it up with-the place never felt like home without her Sesshoumaru-samma here with her. Her heart ached to be near him all the time and she didn't understand why. She knew she loved him and she'd follow him to the ends of the earth. Anything he wanted she would do-but, he never asked anything from her...

She crossed her arms on the fancy, glass table she had set up for dinner. Every bit of food she had worked hard to cook was now cold as ice. He should have been home by now so they could eat together like usual. What was keeping him?

Lowering her head onto her arms, Rin began softly humming a familiar tune to herself-it was a song she made up a long time ago when she was younger. When he would go on long business trips and she couldn't see him except via video phone. The words didn't even rhyme, but it brought some measure of comfort to her wandering and lonesome mind for the longing to be with him. He would leave her with a nanny, which she let him know she didn't care too much for. But, everything was always back to normal when he would return to her...

_In the Mountain, in the Forest, in the Wind, in a Dream..._

_Where are you, Sesshoumaru-samma?_

_With a friend like Mr. Jaken_

_I will wait alone until you come home_

_Sesshoumaru-samma, please return..._

---------------

"Well, well. Look who we have here." Kagura leaned her curvaceous hips against the entry way to his office. "It's a Saturday, you know? Shouldn't you be out doing whatever it is that you do on your day off?" Her red lips snaked themselves into a smile.

"What do you want, Kagura?" He asked from his desk.

"I was about to ask you the same question. After all, I don't get to see you very much anymore..._Sesshoumaru-samma_." He heard her shut and lock the door-the click of her heels hit his ears as she began sauntering further into his domain. "And here you are in your big, dark office-all alone, working on projects when it's really your day off...tsk-tsk." She leaned over his desk to give him a good view of her cleavage. "You're being a such bad boy, Sesshoumaru-samma. Do you need to be punished?" Her hand reached up and slowly began to unbutton-from top to bottom-each round piece of metal that held her top shut popped open to expose two, well developed breast as she gave him a seductive bat of the eyes and a sly smirk.

His eyes did a slow once over of her chest...it _had_ been a few weeks since he had been with a woman-a year maybe since Kagura in specific. And she wasn't bad when he actually cared to notice her, he had to give her that much credit. Though, shouldn't she have been filing some papers right now?

Placing the documents that had previously held his full attention, Sesshoumaru leaned back in his large chair and waited to see what she had to offer. Perhaps, if she intrigued him enough, he'd let her gain some territory. But, on second thought, maybe he shouldn't. It was getting late and Rin was probably waiting on him to come home. He checked the digital clock on his desk...it was eleven thirty already. He had spoiled her birthday enough already, coming home past midnight wasn't going to help.

"Something seems to be on your mind...I think I should help you forget it." She purred and crawled across his oak desk-grabbing his tie and slowly pulling his face toward hers. But, she let out a little disappointed huff when he wouldn't give in so easily. He was not the one to be beckoned upon, he was not the one who was crawling over a desk, and he wasn't going to be pulled in by this vixen. It was he who was going to do the pulling and she knew that. Kagura always had been opposingly dominant when it came down to it, always trying to take control even if she knew she never could.

Firmly grabbing onto the back of her neck, he forced her mouth to his and she fought him every step of the way-just like she always did, trying to give him a run for his money. Their tongues engaged in a battle of the sexes, tangling with one another and fighting for dominance. She put up a steady fight, but as predicted, Kagura began to wear down. Slowly giving into his will, the feisty woman moaned when she finally surrendered.

Quickly reaching down, Kagura began the tedious task of unclasping his buttoned shirt to reveal the chiseled expanse of his chest. When her roaming hands found his trousers, her fingers looped themselves past their hem-trying free the object of her current infatuation. Sesshoumaru obliged the lady and swiftly stood, grabbing onto her firm rear and pulling it down until she sat on his desk in the straddling position he desired.

Her prying hands worked at his belt as she placed heated kisses down his neck. He, in tern, hiking up her short skirt and unclasping her expensive, black brazier to free her tan nipples.

Once he felt her rid his waist of from his pants and fall around his ankles, Sesshoumaru pressed a hand onto her shoulder and forced her back onto the flat desk-knocking over a lamp and several other desktop items in the process.

Sliding her thong underwear aside, he wasted no time entering the woman. Her body instantly reacted around him as her walls welcomed his large, intruding member. There was nothing slow or gentle about their union-it was animalistic, wild and feral. He was rough with her, and she was the one who fought back. Trying to gain power over the man, but every time she failed as he still remained in control.

His hands planted themselves at her sides for leverage-to keep her hips in place as his violent thrusts shook her entire body. One of her long, shapely legs hooked around his waist as her other foot placed itself at the edge of the desk to assist in meeting his hips in time.

He focused on her oversized, bouncing chest-her tan skin, her warm entrance and cries of pleasure. When she cried out his name and felt her passage tighten around him, he knew he could let go. And with one final, deep, punctuated thrust that shook the desk they were getting down to 'business' upon-he found release within her body. Nothing mind blowing, just enough to relieve the male fix for sexual intercourse.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his breathless secretary and frowned as something unexpected crossed his mind. That something being little Rin at home, probably wondering where he was at the moment and still confused about the days previous confrontations. But, what was this uncomfortable feeling in his chest? Was he feeling guilty, perhaps?

"And here I was, thinking I would be doing the punishing..." Kagura whined as he pulled out of her body and returned his pants to their proper position. "Is there anything else I can do before I leave, boss?" She smirked and offered as she propped her torso up with an arm whilst fixing her hair and clothing.

"No, go home." She let out a disappointed sigh at the tone of his normal, commanding and cold voice.

"Are you sure?" Kagura winked and gave him one last chance.

"Leave, before I fire you." He sat back in his chair once more. Kagura's mouth gaped open-did she just hear him correctly?

"Why, you...I ought to tell my father..."

"Go ahead, I'd be happy to share some surveillance tapes with him." His dull tone only served to infuriate her further.

"You wouldn't!" Was he mocking her? Sitting there and staring back at her like he didn't care one way or another, running a hand through that perfect hair of his-she felt like screaming. "Fine, but don't expect to be using me as your bitch every time you get the urge to go rutting around like some pig." She hissed through grit teeth and hoped off his desk, readjusting her skirt and gaining her balance once more on her heels.

The woman said the same thing every time he kicked her out of his office-that she wasn't there for his own personal booty call. He didn't care either way, but he knew she'd give in sooner or later. She had lasted longer than he thought she would have the last time, being an entire year before she gave up. So, why would he keep allowing their activities to continue? It was simple-it was the easily obtained power he had over her, how she always fought him only to give in with on a whim. The woman had no definite will power-no matter how hard she tried, she was always being controlled by others, especially that freakish father of hers.

Outside the office, every time he met a woman-he used to simply take them back to his apartment for the night. But, Rin was there now-which made things difficult. And so, he had to settle with going to one of his many other lodgings throughout the city. No real problem, until he came home the next day to a worried little girl asleep on the couch by the fireplace, waiting for her Sesshoumaru-samma to come home...like she probably was now.

"And goodnight, _boss_." Kagura growled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

When Sesshoumaru returned home later that night, he wasn't surprised to find a sleeping little girl at the table. The food she had cooked from hours ago no longer held its fresh warmth when she had prepared it with so much care-his seat across from her, of course, empty.

He knelt next to her small, hunched over body and ran his thumb over her soft, perfectly rounded, porcelain cheek. His cold, calculated eyes studied every intake of breath she took. Her motions as she paused, swallowed, and continued her breathing through her pink lips. She was so innocent, so trusting, and so fragile-only she could ever be like this around him, none other. She belonged to him, to protect and guard and guide through life. She was his little companion.

He ran a few fingers through her long, thick hair and over her petite shoulders-watching as little tremors wracked her body, shivering from his cold touch and burying her face further into her arms.

Carefully sliding one hand over her back and the other under the crook of her knees, Sesshoumaru lifted the light weight to his chest to carry off to her room and immediately the girl unconsciously snuggled closer to his body. Her flower necklace of many colors had already began wilting under the pressure of being squashed between her body and his. Her feet and toes dangled close together when she tried to curl into his arms and grab onto his shirt.

What was so special about this girl? What made her so different to stand out in the crowd? He had watched over her for six years and his question had yet to be answered-like a little three hundred piece puzzle that's _looks_ easier to put together than it truly is.

He frowned some when he felt her waking up, heard her little grumbles as her eyes started to open. He watched her yawn and bite down on her lower lip when she closed her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-samma...home." She smiled up at him with pink cheeks heavy lidded eyes, barely able to keep them open. "R'n wuz worried." Her mumbled words a testimony to her sleepiness. The dim light in the room frosted her hair like morning dew.

"You should be in bed." His voice was unusually soft and quiet-and she noticed it with a smile.

"But, Rin was wondering if she could sleep with Sesshoumaru-samma tonight?" His brow arched oddly and she blushed whilst burying her face in his shirt. "If it's alright with Sesshoumaru-samma, of course." Her shy voice was muffled by his chest.

He glanced at the clock-it was already one in the morning, he knew the chit would be up as early as possible-like usual-and he had a business trip to attend to tomorrow. God, this was not his day. But, he couldn't tell her no. Not when she had patiently waited for him all night-besides, it wasn't the first time she had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. With him waking up the next morning to find her snuggled up next to him. So, he took her to his room and placed her tired, limp body between the covers of his bed.

He stood by his window, starring out into the lights of the city and ran his right hand through his hair once again as he waited for her to drift away into sleep.

"Isn't Sesshoumaru-samma coming to bed?" She sat up and called out to him, rubbing her droopy eyes.

He sighed to himself and went to her side, she obviously wasn't going to sleep without him with her. He slumped down on the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his shirt. And as soon as his head hit the pillow, the little girl was next to him-cuddled up to his side and grasping onto his arm like a lifeline.

"Can Rin ask Sesshoumaru-samma something?" She planted her hand on his chest and pulled herself up to look at his face in the dim room.

"Hn?"

"Why did Sesshoumaru-samma get mad at that man today?" He was silent for a moment, maybe he still didn't want to talk about it. "Sesshoumaru-samma doesn't have to tell Rin if he doesn't want to."

"He was out of line." He mumbled, suddenly finding the ceiling more interesting to look at.

"Oh...then Rin will stay 'inline' for Sesshoumaru-samma." She rested her head back down on his chest and a sharp pain shot through his body-did she really think he would do something like that to her? He would never have dreamed of causing her harm. In fact, if anyone dared to venture to touch her, he'd have their head. The incident with Inuyasha only proved as evidence.

"Rin...I wouldn't...do that to you. Ever." He felt uncomfortably confused and awkward even though there was no one to watch or judge him for acting like he cared. So, if nobody was there, then why did he feel so odd?

She didn't reply, which was unusual for her. Perhaps she had already fallen asleep, or was unsure how to answer back. She was only thirteen, after all. But, what she did next surprised him. Rin started humming softly. Her sweet little voice vibrating from her throat to his body, soon turned into singing. He recognized it, of course, when she would sing it to him as he left and returned from business deals.

The childish lyrics always amused him, although he would never show it. And now, he found they had turned into something of a comforting thought. Each one of her words were heartfelt and sincere, truly wanting to see her Sesshoumaru-samma each time he was gone. It was then that with every salable she voiced-his guard fell, his bad day melted away and his eyes finally started to get heavy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled onto his side, resting one arm under his head while the other pulled her body to his. He could hear her content sigh when her body went lax beneath the sheets. Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.

_I will wait alone until you come home_

_Sesshoumaru-samma, please return..._

Those were the last words he heard in the night as her lullaby pulled him into a deep slumber. This was how things should have been...everyday beginning and ending...with his Rin.

------------

_Lying in the long grass close beside her  
Giving her the name of the one the moon loves  
This will be the day she will remember  
When she knew his heart was..._

_  
Loving in the long grass close beside her  
Whispering of love and the way it leaves them  
Lying in the long grass in the sunlight  
They believe it's true love_

_  
And from all around them Flora's secret  
Telling them of love and the way it breathes  
Looking up from eyes of Amaranthine  
They can see the sky is blue_

_Knowing that their love is true  
Dreams they never knew_

_And the sky above is blue..._

-------------

**Can you believe that Sesshoumaru! Running off to have 'fun' with Kagura when Rin is all alone at home. I tried to make the scene as quick as possible...so don't kill me-otherwise, how would I finish the story?**

**Yeah, I got Rin's little lullaby from episode 77...just hearing it kinda makes my eyes water. TOT**

**I went over the last two chapters-tried to patch up my bad grammar and revise it a little. Hopefully my writing will get better...hehe, just like in 'Whisper of the Heart'-your story is like a gem deep inside you, it's your talent, you gotta polish and refine it until it's perfect-which could take a very long time! **

**Next Chapter: Rin want's a puppy? Who's Kohaku...and why do they need to go on an adventure? Oh, no! Is Sesshoumaru-samma ill? Wait, he has what! The Lolita Complex?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you my lovely fans. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. **

**And yes, I know it's supposed to be '-sama' but, I had gotten into the habit of '-samma' before I can even remember. So, yeah, it'd be a pain in the butt to stop now.**

**Lyrics to 'Porcelain' by Moby. 'When you say you love me' by Josh Groban. **

**--------------**

**Chapter 4: Face your fears-Hello Kohaku**

---------------

_In my dreams I'm dying all the time  
As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to lie  
So this is goodbye  
This is goodbye_

_Tell the truth-you never wanted me  
Tell me_

In my dreams I'm jealous all the time  
As I wake I'm going out of my mind  
Going out of my mind

----------------

"_Hello?"_

"_Sesshoumaru? It's me, Kikyo."_

"_Who? This is an unlisted number, goodbye..."_

"_Wait! Remember? Inuyasha's fiancé."_

"_Oh."_

"_I need your help, please hear me out. Inuyasha is, well, he's in trouble."_

_Silence._

"_I know you're not his best friend...but, he's your brother. And right now he needs you-think of your father...the promise you made him before he passed away."_

_He made a snarl on the other end of the line. _

"_Inuyasha and I got into a fight-I broke off the engagement and he stormed out of the house. He's out there somewhere drunk right now causing a big uproar in some bar called 'Biff's.'"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_He called me just a few minutes ago, threatening to kill the man he claims that I'm seeing behind his back."_

"_Are you?"_

"_No, you should know me better than that."_

"_No, I don't..."_

"_Well, it's not the truth-I'm leaving him because...because...that's not important right now."_

_Silence._

"_Please, Sesshoumaru. He could seriously get hurt or hurt someone else. The last thing he needs is another law suit against him, especially at a time like this."_

"_So?"_

"_I was in the room when Taisho died, remember? 'Watch over him, Sesshoumaru.' 'I promise, fath-'"_

"_Enough."_

"_What's it gonna be? Are you going to keep that promise, or am I calling the cops on him...along with all the media?"_

_Silence._

"_Biff's?"_

"_Yeah. Be careful, he's swearing on his life he has a weapon-and that he's not afraid to use it on anyone who tries to stop him."_

"_Weapon? Like what?"_

"_I don't know, just bring him back safely-without too many broken bones or bruises."_

_She heard a curse on the other end then the click as he hung up on her. _

_Sesshoumaru glared at the phone he had just thrown across the room. Damn him, damn that idiotic brother of his. And damn his father for putting him in this position. He wasn't Inuyasha's guardian and neither did he wish to be. _

_He slammed the door shut behind him as he left the apartment._

_--------------_

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!"

He groaned and glanced at the clock as the poking in his left side intensified to a jab. Six. Damn, it was too early for this.

"Sesshoumaru-samma has a big trip to New Zealand today." Rin's warm body was pressed a little too close for comfort next to his-her breath tickling his ear. She was fifteen now, and it was only getting more and more inappropriate to have her sneaking into his bed every morning like...well, like a–

"Rin, how many..."

"Rin knows, Rin knows!" She cut him off and lowered her voice. "'How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?'" She did a poor imitation.

"What are you doing in here so early? It's only six." He sat up and glared at her-that spaghetti strap she was wearing was way too small for her bodice-in his opinion. Sesshoumaru suddenly reminded himself that he needed to install a new lock on his door, again. "I told you yesterday-the meeting doesn't start until one-my jet leaves at eleven and I didn't get home until twelve last night. Unless you have a good reason to be in here, then you better get you're ass out right now before I–"

Rin smiled, there was that foul mouth of his again that only she could spark out of him. His threats of this and that seemed to fade in and out as she stared at him dreamily. When was he going to learn those threats didn't affect her like they did everyone else?

"...way too small of a shirt. And-dammit, Rin, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She shook her head out of her stupor.

He growled.

Rin sighed and rolled onto her back-stretching out her limbs as he went along with his usual routine of grumbling out of bed and into the shower. '_Talk about Mr. GrumpyPants._' She thought as she heard him slam the bathroom door. Well, there was no sense in having him mad at her all morning-that would defeat her purpose in waking him up an hour early. Quickly, she took evasive action when she finally heard him turning off the water ten minutes later.

She waited-listening as she brushed his teeth and shaved, etc...

She heard the clink-saw the doorknob to his bathroom turn and she took her place against the wall beside it in the shadows-waiting for her prey to emerge. Her eyes narrowed. And then it opened, her unsuspecting victim walked past without even noticing the danger, just as planned. Her pulse quickened, her vision zoomed in on the object of her desire. Then, she ambushed him...wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a good dose of lovin'.

Kiss-kiss, hug-hug...and her laughing about the whole thing-like always. Her mouth planted firmly on his cheek as she made little kissing noises one would give to a child or a pet-her arms glued around his neck and her feet dangling close to the ground. _Smooch, smooch, smooch._ And Rin took a deep breath of his aftershave, sighing at just how wonderfully clean he could smell.

He scowled and she saw his brows furrow.

"Don't be angry with Rin, Sesshoumaru-samma." She sighed and lay her head on his chest, keeping her hold on him and enjoyed the smooth, wet friction of his chest on her cheek. "She only got Sesshoumaru-samma up because she is leaving early today. Rin didn't want to go without saying goodbye."

"Early." He inquired.

"Yes, Rin is getting a new ballet teacher since she is getting _so_ good." She bragged, trying to get him to praise her on her blossoming talents.

He had forgotten already-when he made arrangements for her new lessons, the only time slot the busy woman had open for private tutoring was ungodly early. Thus, Rin's new schedule.

"Thanks soooo much for getting Rin a better teacher. Didn't Sesshoumaru-samma say her name was Hanoi, Sarah?" She asked-making sure to get all the information she could on the woman before meeting her.

"I don't know, ask my new secretary. Now, leave-I have to get dressed." He grabbed one of her arms and pried her from his wet body-his towel still clutched around his waist. Immediately, he regretted the mistake. His eyes glanced down at the thin fabric of her top-her goddamned _white_ top. She smile up at him, totally clueless about the remaining wetness that soaked through her shirt.

She may have been young, small framed, petite-whatever the definition of her structure was. But, she was developing way too fast for him to grow accustomed to. One day she was a little, bouncy, happy, cheerful girl. And before he realized it or had a chance to grasp what was happening, she started growing up. She began maturing slowly. Sure, she was still happy, still cheerful, and still..._bouncy_-albeit to a slightly different degree. Rin was growing up physically and mentally-and he just realized she made him feel old. He was only twenty-two when he stumbled upon the orphaned girl and look at her now-filling out with curves belonging to a woman. There she was-blossoming beautifully. And here he was-deteriatting into an old fart...he'd have arthritis before he would realize it.

"What?" She asked when she realized he was glaring at her. Or frowning, or something, or...why was he looking at her like that?

"Out. Now." And the next thing she knew, the door was slammed shut behind her. What did _she_ do?

-------------

Rin practically bounced out of her escort limousine. It was seven in the morning and she was still a chipper as ever. Meeting a new teacher, learning how to better execute twirls, spins and leaps was enough to put a little extra excitement in her day. She was being upgraded to a better academy of the dancing arts. What more could a girl ask for? Except Sesshoumaru-samma's credit card in the mall.

She walked in the front door of the big building labeled, not surprisingly, 'Tokyo Dance Academy' as the limo driver pulled around back to wait for his charge-after all, she still had 'regular' school to attend today-or as she dubbed it, prison without all the bars. Or better yet, hell minus the fire and brimstone.

Rin couldn't help but gawk at the expansiveness of it all. Previously, she had been enrolled in a small beginners 'program' where everyone knew each others names, got along fairly well and gossiped about nothing important. But, this place was quite the opposite. It was big with the high ceilings, shiny floors and stained glass windows. She felt out of place-unusually quiet and embarrassed. Rin never felt embarrassed-was she afraid she wouldn't work up to their expectations? No, she was going to try as hard and honestly as possible to dance well-there was no reason to be embarrassed about that.

Although the building was large-almost oversized in her opinion-there were only a limited amount of students that seemed to be attending. And instead of the classes she took where the instructors taught several persons at a time-here, there was an individual teacher for each pupil. One on one. She wouldn't have been surprised if this had taken a good chunk out of Sesshoumaru-samma's pocket by the looks of the place.

It was overwhelming as she tried to search for her new instructors room number. All the halls looked the same-shiny wooden floors, chandeliers and oak doors. She was going to be late if she didn't find her spot soon-

_Eureka! _She thought as she stumbled upon door 231. This was it, a new beginning-and she raised her fist to tap on the door...then stopped.

Rin paused as she heard a beautiful sound coming from the other side of the door. Her head leaned in further to press her ear against the cool wood. It was soothing and soft, floating to her ears as easily as it sank into her heart. It was a flute, and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard-so professional and perfect that she began to wonder if she had the correct room. She secretly listened for a few minutes more, actually feeling down when the music had finally stopped. She would have loved to hear more.

Rin quietly-almost nervously-knocked upon the door twice and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A female voice called from inside the room. "It's unlocked."

Rin obeyed and opened the heavy, oak door slowly. "Ms. Hanoi?" She peeked in and asked as the woman was just standing from her small chair-her long, black hair pulled into a fat braid.

"And you are Miss Shimorai, Rin, I presume?" The elegant woman smiled as she set the flute down on the music stand beside her desk-her movements were precise and fluent. "My new pupil?"

"Yes. Rin is here for her new lessons." Rin was pleased when she didn't seem to be taken aback by her 'speech impediment'-as Jaken called it.

Sarah glanced behind Rin, as if searching for something in particular. "And where are your parents?"

"Um...Rin doesn't have any." She stated unabashedly. "But, Sesshoumaru-samma said he would bring Rin in to meet Sarah someday when he wasn't busy. See, Sesshoumaru-samma has a big business trip today and..." She stopped when she realized she was babbling. Darn jidders.

"Well, perhaps, we should get to know one another better first-before we start our lesson, ne?" As she offered up a spare chair. "What are your hobbies, Rin?"

She smiled back and sat down, genuinely feeling like she was going to get along very well with her new teacher.

------------

"Rin-chan!" A voice called out as the release bell rang through the lengthy school hallways. The plethora of student body rushing to exit the building all at the same time.

"Huh?" Rin blinked as she turned a corner. "Oh, hi Shippou-san." She smiled at the short, flame-headed boy.

"Ack! Rin, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" He wagged his finger at her in scorn as he slipped on his dark sunglasses-hiding his green eyes when they stepped outside into the bright sun. "It's 'Zorro-sempai' now, you know, Spanish-like a fox...the ladies eat it up." She could tell he was winking at her behind his shades, only winks came along with a grin that corny.

Rin giggled and tried not to roll her eyes. "The only thing the 'ladies' will be eating up is all the cheese Shippou-san ordered with that grin." She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as her laughs got a little louder when he let out a '_hmph._'

But, her smile faded when she noticed he actually seemed to be down in the dumps from her comment. Rin frowned-she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings...

"Rin is sorry, Shippou-san. She didn't mean anything by it." She quickly apologized-trying to make him feel better. "Rin will only call Shippou-san, 'Zorro-sempai' from now on, ne?"

"Oh, it's not you, Rin." He scoffed.

"Well, what's the matter, then?"

He shrugged. "It's this new kid in school, you know the one a couple grades up from us."

She paused and thought back through her day real hard, trying to remember being introduced to a new student in any of her classes or lunch breaks. "No, Rin cannot think of anyone at the moment."

"Well, all the girls are in a uproar over this guy-Koshabu, or something stupid like that. I haven't met him yet, but everyone keeps talking about how 'handsome' he is, and quiet, and smart, and mysterious and athletic..."

"So?" Rin cut him off.

"SO!" He practically exploded. "Don't you realize what's happening? I've been downgraded! _I've_ always been the popular ladies-man, _I've_ always been 'cute.' But, now he's '_handsome_!'" He shook his head. "My life is flashing before my eyes, I don't know what's left for me now that Mr. Perfect has moved in on my game."

Rin tilted her head. _Ladies-man_, _handsome_, his _game_? "Honestly, Shippou-san can be so _weird_ sometimes." She turned and waved over shoulder, ignoring his sudden 'dilemma.' "Rin will see Shippou-san tomorrow in calculus." She sighed, wishing her friend would worry about more important things-rather than all his girlfriends.

"Bye, Rin-chan." He waved, only putting half his effort into it and began walking in the other direction where a smiling, dark haired woman sat waiting in a car for him.

"How was your day, Shippou?" The lady asked as he hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Just fine, Kagome-chan..."

Rin smiled to herself as she began walking home-at least after arguing for twenty minutes with her escort/driver to get lost so she could simply enjoy the weather. Sesshoumaru-samma should be getting home any minute now from his trip, his jet was scheduled to land at four-and it was currently four o' five. Rin was thankful he didn't go on his usual 'I'll be gone for a week long' business deals. She hated those. But, judging by his flight plan-this meeting was only an hour or two.

She was ready to tell him all about her day-planning the speech even as she continued walking. How big the new dance studio was-the pretty, new ballet instructor he had hired for her and how nice she seemed. The new things she learned in ballet school as well as her academic classes. And the A+ she had received on a history report her class had to write on Feudal Japan. Rin chose to study the philosophy of the demonic world that 'supposedly' existed in that era.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" An angry voice called out to her as a boy on a bicycle flew by in a flash-directly in front of her face and knocking her enough off balance to fall backwards. Her rear hit concrete roughly as the books and papers in her hands scattered on the ground around her. Her hands reflexing immediately-rushing to pull her skirt back down as much as possible to conceal her modesty.

"Oh, dear..." Rin blinked in confusion as the paper of her report that held the prized A+ floated down to land atop her head. She glanced to the right and saw the cause of her predicament putting the kick down on his bike to walk over and help her with the mess.

"Are you okay?" The voice of a maturing boy asked as he held out his hand-his short, brown hair falling over his eyes a little too much. '_No wonder he ran Rin over-he needs a hair cut with all that stuff in his face._' She thought.

"Uhm...Rin thinks so." She took his hand as he helped her to her feet. "It happened so fast, Rin is still not quite sure what happened." She smiled, remaining good natured as always-even after the strange look he gave her upon hearing a girl her age speaking in third party.

"Well..." The boy rubbed back of his head and gave her an apologetic grin. "I kinda knocked you over with my bike." He shrugged. "You see, I didn't expect you'd walk off that curb I was taking."

"Oh, then it was Rin's fault. She spaces out sometimes." She blushed when she realized just exactly who she had been spacing out about before she was knocked over.

"No, no! It was all my fault!" He quickly bent down and began picking up her papers that she had dropped. "I should have known better than to take a turn that fast." He abruptly stood and offered her back the messy stack of paper. "You could have really gotten hurt."

"Hmm, if that is how it is...then how about it is...both of our faults?" She inquired and took back her ruined report.

"Heh...sounds good, I guess." He grinned. "Oh, by the way-I'm Noraiga, Kohaku." The boy stuck out his hand again, this time for a friendly shake.

"Shimorai, Rin." She answered and shook his hand.

"Listen, Rin. If you need a ride, I'd be glad to be of service." Kohaku gestured toward his bike and the small excuse of a seat on the back. "It's the least I could do."

"Well..."

"It's okay. I'm not a murderer-in fact, I bet we go to the same school judging by your uniform." He laughed. "Hey, it's cool if you don't want to, I'm not gonna get offended."

"No, it's not that. Rin was just hoping to get home soon so she could see-"

"No problemo!" He chirped, apparently thinking she had just accepted his invite. "I was the fastest bicyclist in Kyoto, ya know." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his awaiting bike.

"Wait, but-Rin has never been on a bike before!" She squeaked as he ushered her to sit onto the back of the contraption. Her legs dangling off the left side in what she supposed was a 'side-saddle' position-the only way she could have fit on the bike.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Kohaku glanced back at her as he took his place and put a foot on one of the peddles. "Everyone has been on a bike before." And with that, he kicked the stick out from under them and placed his other foot on the peddle.

Before she knew it-they were flying down the streets in no time, dodging pedestrians, street signs and even running a few red lights. Rin clutched onto her papers and wrapped her arms around his waist-truly fearing for her life every time they hit a bump or took a curve.

"You still alive back there?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Rin thinks so!" She squeezed tighter and he smiled at just how cute she looked in that uniform. "But, this isn't the way home. Where are we going?" She asked as the wind blew strands of her hair into her face.

"I have to stop by work. My sister will kill me if I don't tell her where I'm at." He answered. "Don't worry, it's just around the corner. It won't take long."

When they finally stopped, Rin felt completely frazzled. Her hair was stringy and her papers were nothing but a crumpled heap of trash from her death grip. She never wanted to own a bike if that's what they were like-or maybe it was just the driver.

"Here we are." Kohaku put down the kick stand and got off his bike as she hopped off. "The Tokyo City Humane Society." He pointed to the brick building he had parked in front of.

"An animal shelter?" She asked.

"Yeah, my sister, Sango, owns it." He began walking inside. "We moved here from Kyoto when our parents died to take over the business. Totally non-profit and no-kill." Rin smiled at that last part. She hated death on any degree. "She works with the local police departments to help stop crimes against animals. Come on in, I'll introduce you to her-she's a real firecracker."

"Okay..." She quickly stuffed her papers into her backpack-something she should have done before he shoved her onto that vehicle from hell-and followed him into the shelter.

"Sis, I'm back!" He called out as he opened the glass door that read the initials TCHS.

"I'm in the back, I'll be out in a second." Rin studied the building as they waited. Small, quaint, practical. Very nice for a humane shelter, she supposed.

"There you are, Kohaku. I need you to run some errands for-" The young woman who came out of the back room paused. "Oh, and who's this?" She gave a sly smile to Kohaku.

"Sango, this is Rin." He blushed. "Rin, this is my sister, Sango-she's nicer than she looks." He smirked and arched a brow.

"Why, you little brat." She scoffed and Rin giggled.

"It's a pleasure." Rin did a polite little bow-stopping when she noticed a small ball of fur at her feet. "Oh, hello there."

"And that," Sango shifted her weight. "Is Kirara."

"Kirara, how sweet." Rin squatted down and gave it a pat on the head as the small cat mewled.

"So, do you and Kohaku go to the same school?"

"Yup. Although Rin does not think he is in her grade-she has not seen her in any of her classes." Kohaku shrugged when his sister glanced at him in confusion-still trying to figure out her third person personality

"Heh, I kinda ran her over with my bike." Kohaku said curtly.

"I've always told you to slow down on that thing-you ride it like a bat out of hades sometimes." Sango knocked him over the head. "And look, she could have been hurt."

"I know, I know! I feel bad enough as it is, you don't have to-"

"Ahem..." Rin clasped her hands behind her back. "Rin is quite alright, now. There is no need to fight."

"Oh, sorry, Rin. Me and sis do this all the time." He chuckled. "Anyways, how about I show you around the shelter some?"

"Yeah, we've got tons of animals in the back if you'd like to see them." Sango suggested. "Maybe you'll like one, they all need homes."

"It's practically overflowing with life back there."

"Everything needs a home, and to be loved." Rin replied and smiled. "It's so wonderful that Kohaku and Sango are so charitable."

"Um, I'll show you around if you'd like, Rin." He glared at his sister as she nudged him in the back-wiggling her eyebrows.

"Rin would like that very much."

"Great, it's right this way." He pointed to the back and held the door open for her.

"She's cute..." His sister whispered to him before he could follow. "_And_ polite."

"Sango!" He scrunched up his mouth and tried not to blush again-averting his gaze to Kirara as she jumped up onto a counter.

"What? I was just making a comment." She shrugged and went on with her daily chores. "You two lovebirds don't be too long back there, okay?" She giggled and added on as a last tease to her brother.

"Whatever." He shut the door behind him and stomped off after Rin. He was just going to ignore that last joke.

Kohaku took her through all the halls of the shelter. Showing her the surprising variety of animals that were abandoned and unwanted in Tokyo-explaining how they cared for all of them and certain, extraordinary cases that stood out above the others. Birds, reptiles, kittens and cats, and even large insects. But, when she heard the loud sound of barking and howling echoing down the last hall he was taking her to, she instinctively froze.

"Huh." He glanced back at her. "What's up? Something wrong?" He noticed her terrified expression.

"Ano...Rin is a little...frightened of dogs." She clutched onto the small pink back pack she held in her grasp. "Maybe she shouldn't go in that hall." She suggested.

"Oh, I see." He rubbed his chin. "I suppose there's a reason for your phobia?" Offering up a ear to listen if she wished to talk about it.

"When she was small...they chased her and tried to bite her." Rin quickly explained-closing her eyes and fighting back the tears of the horrific memory. "Rin should go now." She turned and began to retreat.

"Hey, wait-it's okay." She felt Kohaku's hand on her shoulder as he turned her back around-quickly wrapping his arms around her shoulders for comfort. "Wow, they must have really scared you."

"Rin was only seven, it was dark out and she was alone."

"Alone? In Tokyo? So young?" He asked, surprised. "Where were your parents?"

"They had died a few days prior." She ebbed her tears, an empty look replacing the light in her eyes-she had long ago learned to deal with the pain, nothing was going to bring back the dead. "Thieves attacked Rin's father, mother and brother...Rin watched." Her voice was quiet. "The dogs came soon after, but..."

Rin paused for a moment as she whispered to herself. "He was there." She couldn't stop her secret smile.

"How did Kohaku's parent's die?" She sniffled as the rest of her tears disappeared.

He gave a small chuckle. "You know, it's the same. A group of thieves broke into their home-me and Sango were still living in Kyoto when it happened. If only I could have been there, maybe I could have stopped them." He squeezed her tighter, and she understood why. He was still very sad, too.

"It is not Kohaku's fault." She offered. "It is impossible to be in two places at once."

"But, if I hadn't chose to live with Sango...I can't help but wonder sometimes, ya know?"

"Yes. Rin knows." She nodded and smiled up at him. How many times had she thought about what would have happened if she had stayed behind-if she had helped her mother and brother fend off the criminals. Would her brother still be here? Would _she_ still be here today? "Rin and Kohaku are very much alike, ne?"

"I guess so." He sighed-feeling like he was already growing emotionally attached to this girl. They had been through the same life crisis. Played the bad hand of cards the game of life had thrown at them.

"Ano, Kohaku-san?" Her muffled voice reached his ears.

"Yeah?"

"Rin cannot breath." She managed to free one of her arms-pointing frantically at the grip he had around her.

"Oh!"He released her instantly, a deep red tint coloring his cheeks. "Gee, I 'm sorry Rin. I didn't realize-"

"It is okay." She giggled. "Rin understands, she too was sad for a long time after her parents died." Rin reached out and gave him a big hug in return, hoping to ease his embarrassment. She didn't understand she was only making his embarrassment worse.

Then Rin saw something she failed to notice before. Kohaku had freckles...her mouth twitched and her fingers suddenly itched to touch them. "How cute!" She shrieked, unable to contain her amusement any longer than two seconds.

"Aw! Kohaku-san has freckles!" She reached over and pinched his cheek as he blushed-he sure did that a lot, no wonder she hadn't saw the freckles before.

"Cut it out, will ya!" He batted her hands away. "And they're not freckles-they're sun spots!" He crossed his arms.

"Suuurrreee..." She narrowed her eyes skeptically and laughed.

"Whatever." He huffed. "So...uh, you still wanna see the dogs?" He desperately tried to change the subject.

"Well..." She took a peek at the large, metal doors separating her from her nightmares.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Rin. Not all dogs are bad."

She glanced up at him upon discovering this new revelation. "They're not?"

"Definitely not, especially not those guys in there." He chuckled and shook his thumb at the door.

"They won't bite Rin?" He laughed harder.

"No chance that they'd try to bite someone as cute as you. Besides, even if they did-they're all in cages. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Oh." She looked at the doors again. "Then, it is safe?"

"Absolutely." Kohaku gave her the most honest look he could muster, he had to show her it was okay. "So? What say we face your fears?"

She thought about it for a moment, Sesshoumaru-samma might be angry with her if she tried anything dangerous, but Kohaku said it was safe. And she felt she could trust him. Rin paused a little longer and straightened her posture. It was time she grew up and got over this fear-no one else seemed to be frightened of dogs. So, why should she let them scare her?

"All right, Rin will do it." She announced victoriously-although she had nothing to be victorious over as of yet.

"Thata girl!" His encouragement boosted her forward as he gave her a pat on the back. "After you, madam." He opened the door and waited for her to take the lead-letting her take her own time to enter the kennel. She needed to move at her own pace.

Rin took a deep breath, clutched her pack tighter and waltzed into the hall of dogs.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped-she was stunned. Inside was the biggest variety of the cutest, cleanest, and-most importantly-the least unhungry looking canines she had ever seen. All barking and vying for her attention like she was their queen. She wanted to adopt every last one of them-so good natured and helpless like they needed her. They licked her hand and wagged their tails with glee. So different from the monsters that were in her nightmares.

"So, what do you think?" Kohaku asked as he watched her interact joyfully with the animals.

"Oh, Rin thinks they're wonderful!" She giggled as a puppy began licking her face. "They're all so adorable."

"You should think about taking one home with you, then." He suggested. "Now that you're over your fear and all." He bent down and gave his attention to the mother of the litter Rin was currently entertaining.

"Home?" She laughed again. "Sesshoumaru-samma would kill Rin if she brought home a animal." She picked up another puppy to dote upon.

"Sesshoumaru-samma?" He asked. "Who's that?"

She paused and tried to think of a way to answer that question. "Sesshoumaru-samma is...he is...Well, he is something to Rin." She watched as Kohaku scratched his head and tried to make sense of what she had just said. "He watches over Rin." She phrased it as best as she could.

"Oh. Okay..." He still didn't understand. "Like a brother?"

"No...Rin is not related to him. But, she lives with Sesshoumaru-samma. She owes him very much. He saved her life a long time ago." Rin smiled to herself again as she thought of the man-the smile did not go unnoticed.

"So, you live with this guy, right?"

"Yes, he is a businessman."

"Does he foster you?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-samma would not do something like that. He does not like people very much."

"What is he, your boyfriend or something...aren't you a little young to be living with a guy working as a businessman?"

"Boyfriend?" Rin tilted her head as the pup tugged on her hair. "Rin does not have a boyfriend." Kohaku felt something close to joy upon hearing that. Then he thought about it for a second and realized...

"Oh my God! Don't tell me he's your pimp!" Rin leaned back at how hysterical he suddenly sounded. "That's just wrong! Really, Rin-how disgusting!"

"A pimp? Rin does not even know what a pimp is." She frowned. "Kohaku can be so weird sometimes." Rin snubbed him and stated that particular sentence to the second boy that day-funny, they were all the same. Unlike her Sesshoumaru-samma, at least she understood him.

She heard him sigh in relief as he rubbed his chin-still trying to figure out this mysterious 'Sesshoumaru-samma.' She ignored him and went about playing with the loud puppies.

Rin did a double take as she glanced into one of the numerous cages of the kennel. And there, in the corner, was an old female dog-her head drooped low as she sat quietly in her box. A mutt with black fur and grey hair on the edges of her worn down body-a distant look in her droopy eyes. The scene was depressing.

"What is it now?" Kohaku asked-noticing her sudden lack of conversation.

"That dog..." She stated as she walked up to the cage, a little brown pup still curled up in her arms. "What's the matter with it?" She asked as the mutt slowly lifted its head only to drop it back down with uninterest in the staring girl-unlike so many of the other lively dogs chomping at the bit for her attention.

"Ol Bessy?" He glanced over her shoulder at the mutt. "We picked her up on fifth street just last week after somebody called her in. My sister says she probably got lost from her owner-that's why she's so down in the dumps because, well, frankly we can't find anything medically wrong with her."

"She's homesick?" Rin asked as she poked her finger through the chain-link cage to scratch behind the gruff ears of the dog.

"Well, basically, yes." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Pretty ridiculous, huh? A homesick dog!"

"It's not funny." She turned to him and jutted out her little chin. "She's lonely, and it's sad." Rin poked him in the chest in a challenge. "Rin knows what it's like to be lonely and heartbroken. We have to help her, Kohaku."

"What?" His mouth dropped open. Help? They had already helped the old mutt enough by taking her in off the streets.

"Kohaku knows what it's like to be lonely, ne?" She asked, knowing full and well he understood what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess so." His shoulders slumped.

"So, we are going to help her." She stated, making sure there were no 'buts' about it.

"And how do propose we go about doing that?" He planted a fist on his hip. "We can't return every lost dog that comes wondering in here-that's near to impossible."

"Hm.." She tapped her forefinger to her lip. "We can start by putting up fliers, asking around the neighborhood where Sango picked her up and anything else we can think of in the meantime, okay? But, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to get started-Rin needs to be home right now."

_Achk, home!_ She quickly remember her urgency and scolded herself on how easily she could become sidetracked.

Rin gasped, realizing she had lost all track of time since coming to the shelter. She was too engrossed with the animals and talking with Kohaku. "What time is it, Kohaku-san?" She asked, frantically placing the small pup back in with its mother and siblings.

"Uh..." He glanced at his wrist watch. "Six o' eight. Why?"

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-samma has been home for well over an hour already. He's probably worried to death about Rin!" She hit herself on the forehead for being so stupid. She should have called him and told him her whereabouts. Quickly, she reached into her pack, pulled out a small cell phone and dialed the apartment number. It rang, and rang, and rang...no answer. She didn't even try his personal cell-there was always the possibility that he may still have been in the meeting.

"Calm down, it can't be that bad." He stumbled as she began dragging him out of the hall.

"No! Rin has never been late before!"

"If you say so." He shrugged before she started shoving him out the door again.

"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Sango asked as they came bustling past her and out of the dog kennels-her arms stacked full of pet chow bags.

"Rin was very pleased to be shown around Sango's business, but she must leave now." She bowed, only to see Kirara there once more-staring up at her with big green eyes, meowing her little heart out. That cat could sure sneak up on a person...

"And goodbye to Kirara, too." She smiled.

"Home, eh?" Sango set the bags down and wiped her hands on a towel as she walked up to the duo. "Just where exactly do you live?"

"West Capital Apartments, on the main strip."

"What!" Both siblings snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, right." Kohaku laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "There's no way you live there, Rin. Only the richest people in Tokyo stay in those apartments." He paused and thought back to the short conversation they had. Sesshoumaru-samma? Businessman? Take into account the confused look on little Rin's face-Oh shit...

"You mean that 'Sesshoumaru-samma' you were talking about is Sesshoumaru Tensaiga?" Kohaku suddenly began perspiring at a high rate-he had heard about the vicious businessman's rep.

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?" She asked, noticing his pale face. "Is Kohaku okay?" Rin touched his shoulder-he looked as if he were about to faint.

"Holy cow. You better get her home, young man." Sango jabbed him in the side and stifled a laugh. Oh, the things her little brother could get himself into.

"Yeah, lets go, Rin." He grabbed onto her wrist and led her out the front door-a look of impending doom plastered on his face. "See ya later, sis...If I'm still alive." He heard her laughter behind them-she wouldn't be laughing at his funeral...

He prayed to the gods that the man wouldn't see them as he stopped the bicycle in front of the extravagant building. The blasted thing had to be a mile high.

"Thanks so much for the ride, Kohaku-san." She smiled at him as she bounced off the back of the bike.

"Yeah, well it wasn't anything, really." He shrugged, relieved when a thousand SWAT members didn't surround him with guns after arriving with the girl.

"Rin had a wonderful time at the shelter, she wishes to go back again tomorrow."

"Really?" He asked. "You still wanna hang with me?" He was surprised that a rich girl would wanna be friends with an averaged kid like himself. But, she would probably expect all of his attention and presents and eventually the world...

"Of course, silly. We still have to help Ol Bessy find her lost owner." She saw him frown.

"Oh, that's all?" His shoulders slumped and he looked away. And she had a good guess as to why.

"And to see Kohaku, too, of course." She grinned when he relaxed. "Rin will see Kohaku tomorrow, okay?" She touched his shoulder slightly and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Rin giggled when his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Rin." They heard the stern voice from the doorway of the golden-plated complex and Kohaku's pulse raced.

"Sesshoumaru-samma!" Rin's face exploded into a ball of sunshine as she turned to run to the man in the expensive suite. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-samma so much!"

Kohaku tried to make the redness that was still on his face dissipate, only to fail. He felt terribly uncomfortable under the intimidating man's glare. What's worse, he saw something dangerous in that glare directed at him-jealousy.

"Bye, Kohaku-san!" Rin paused to turn back and wave at him-she seemed so much more...happier than usual since she saw that man. No wonder there was jealousy in his stare-Kohaku was feeling a little jealous himself. A guy would kill to be on the receiving end of that smile...he couldn't help but wonder-would Rin ever come to like _him_ that much?

He raised his hand and slowly moved his fingers in a lazy wave as he stared after her like a lovesick boy-thoroughly dazzled.

------------

"How was the flight?" She asked as they entered the elevator.

Silence.

"Did the meeting go well?"

Silence.

"Um...Sesshoumaru-samma?" She touched his arm-her full height reaching his mid chest as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Rin is sorry she came home late without calling on her cell phone."

Silence.

"She lost track of time when Kohaku was showing her around the Humane Society."

"Kohaku?"

"Yes, Rin met him today. He and his sister own a shelter for animals."

Silence.

Maybe she should try a different approach-like changing the subject. She scanned her brain for a moment before deciding on the first thing that popped into her head.

"What is a 'pimp,' Sesshoumaru-samma?" She asked-remembering what Kohaku had called him.

"A _what_!" His jaw clenched, his eyes shooting to her face. "You're gone with this kid for two hours and he's got you talking about pimps?" He ran his right hand through his short hair, trying to reign his temper.

"It was just a question-Rin doesn't know what it is, she promises. It was a very complicated sub...ject..." She slowed her speech to a stop when he still didn't seem convinced. Perhaps, she should change the topic once again.

"Did Sesshoumaru-samma know, there are many animals that need a home in Tokyo. We could adopt a puppy, maybe?"

"I thought you were afraid of dogs." Rin was astounded-was he surprised that she just asked for a puppy?

"Well, she was. That is, until Kohaku helped her by showing her the dog kennels at the shelter."

She saw him snarl at the mention of Kohaku again. Rin could sense his dislike for her new friend already and she prayed he wouldn't forbid her from seeing him again. She found Kohaku to be very nice-right down the freckles and every other minute blushes.

"You're not dragging any mutts into my apartments."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the elevator door dinged as it opened. They had reached the top floor-the entirety of it belonging to Sesshoumaru. He placed his hand on her upper back and ushered her out of the elevator.

They entered the apartment and Rin loosened the green neck tie of her school uniform-grateful to get out of the ugly, uncomfortable outfit. The skirts were too short and the shirts were far too tight.

"Would Sesshoumaru-samma like for Rin to fix a dinner?" She asked, hoping he would at least put in a request. But, not surprisingly, he didn't answer. So, she changed into her normal lounging around cloths of short shorts and a spaghetti strap and set about fixing a late supper as he went to his office to work on papers. And, she hoped, to vent off some of that steam she knew he was trying to keep under wraps. She couldn't blame him-it was her own fault for not calling him. He must have been worried to death.

"It's done!" She popped her head into the dark office thirty minutes later to inform him that the food she had prepared was ready and waiting.

"Rin." He called out to her as she was about to retreat back to the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked and stepped half way inside the room, her hand resting on the door frame.

"Sit down." He set his elbows on the desk as his eyes examined her face. "I want to talk with you." She gulped. _Uh-oh_.

"Okay." She slowly walked over, and instead of picking out a chair like she knew he wanted her to do, Rin crawled up on his desk. Sitting on the right side-she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched his brow twitch at her direct insubordination.

"Yes?" She asked-a little more cheerfully as she tilted her head to set her cheek on her knees. Smiling at him. Big, trusting, brown eyes framed by heavy, thick lashes. Healthy, well tamed, midnight hair that reached her waist and porcelain skin that seemed paler in contrast to her dark locks.

He was quiet for a few more moments under her unwavering gaze.

"Are you...happy here?" He steepled his fingers together. "With me? Us?" His eye contact was steady, his tone-serious.

Her head shot up. What kind of demon possessed him to ask a question like that! Of course she was happy with him-she always had been, never been happier in fact. She owed him everything. _He_ was her life.

"Why?" She asked-stunned at his abrupt question. "Aren't you?" Her chocolate eyes seemed to water up at the thought that he wasn't pleased with her. She knew she wasn't perfect, but she tried to be the best at what she did for him. If that wasn't enough, then she would just try harder. She would be perfect if that's what he desired from her.

He almost smirked behind those hands-she didn't realize that she had used first person just then. He hadn't meant to scare her.

Her eyes stayed locked with his-so cool, so calm. So beautiful, literally sparkling in the dim light of the room. She clutched her knees closer to her chest when he still didn't answer. Was he really that disappointed in her?

Rin felt her lower lip quake and, for once, cursed herself for not being as controlled as him. Maybe he was finally fed up with her. He always preached about hating emotions, hating people...perhaps she was too much of a nuisance for him to stand. Her heart broke at the thought of him unable to put up with her-hating her.

Sesshoumaru saw the tear that slipped down her round cheek as she lowered her head to look away from him-ashamed. She was so delicate, so precious. His Rin. All soft and kind hearted. So unlike himself. And for a moment, he almost felt unworthy of something so warm.

His finger found her chin and lifted her young, pretty face to look at him. His thumb wiping away that damned tear that he had caused.

"Of course I am, sweety." No smile, no hint in his voice that he cared. But, she saw it in his eyes-he cared. Truly. His eyes always were the gateway to his soul-no matter how many people said he didn't have a heart, she knew it was there.

Her eyes brightened and her smile returned as she blinked away the rest of the moisture from her tears.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck as she tossed herself on top of him. "Sesshoumaru-samma still knows Rin loves him, right?" She curled her legs up in his lap and continued to suffocated him.

Sesshoumaru froze-did his heart just skip a beat? No, that was impossible...not him.

Rin felt him hesitantly wrap an arm around the back of her shoulders to pull her closer. His chin resting at the top of her head.

"Always." She whispered-and somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about the dinner that was getting cold.

It could wait...

-------------------

_Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
You say those words and my heart stops beating  
I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move  
At times I can hardly breathe_

You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love  
You're where I belong  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way

_When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?_

--------------

**Aw, so cute, ne? Please Review! Sorry if it seemed kinda, blah. I tried...**

**Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru-samma meets Miss Sarah, and Kohaku and Rin get to go on their adventure. **


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

**This little set up takes place before chapter 4-before she meets Kohaku. Remember the report on feudal Japan Rin was going to show Sesshoumaru? Here it is! Enjoy!**

'**MoonRiver' by Audrey Hepburn**

--------------

_**BONUS CHAPTER: RIN'S REPORT**_

--------------

_Moon River_

_Wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style, someday_

_Oh, dream maker_

_You heartbreaker, _

_Wherever you're going-I'm going your way_

------------

_**The Promise**_

**by Rin Shimorai**

_Once upon a time, in a land that was..._No, no...scratch that-too original. Way overused. Hm? What could be put in there...Oh! Okay...here we go...this is perfect...

_A thousand years ago, in the Western Territories of feudal Japan lived an ancient pagan, demon spirit that ruled over the dead._ _Its name was Howaito, Shiroi_._ The White Fang._

_Shiroi wandered the lands alone for centuries in the form of a simple, white dog. A placid spirit that only took the shape of a human once a month-when the moon was at its quarter. During this time, Shiroi would scour the lands-examining the deceased and deciding who he would return life to once again or whose souls he would devour. _

_But, there were conditions. To be eligible for revival-one must attain a pure heart, for the demon spirit could not consume such an untainted element. However, if your soul were virtuous and unstained and life was returned to your body-your heart, mind and soul would forever belong to Shiroi. To control and puppet as he pleased. _

_One day while roaming the forest, Shiroi met his opposing element. The two spirits clashed and engaged in a terrible argument that turned deathly violent. Beginning a battle lasting weeks on end. But, the brother spirit possessed something Shiroi did not-a red, magical fang with powers beyond compare-even beyond Shiroi's own powerful white fang. However, Shiroi's pride and arrogance was bigger than what could be spoken for. Soon things had turned grim. _

_His enemy walked away victorious and Shiroi walked way with one less paw-his left, front leg had been severed from the shoulder down. His thick, silvery mane and withers matted with blood and knots. _

_Broken, bloodied and beaten-the weary spirit limped through the forest in search of a place to pass on to the netherworld. _

_As the demon faded in and out-he caught the scent of blood. Human and fresh. Then, he caught the strong odor of death. _

_Death. If he could find the source-he could feast on the departed souls and survive. _

_Shiroi found the strength within his body to move on-leaving a deep pool of red liquid in his wake_. _Stumbling over branches and rocks that would not have presented such a problem with four paws to walk on-then the spirit found what he had been searching for. _

_A young girl child of no more than seven human years lay in the path. A pack of wolves having just finished dining upon her corpse. Still, she even looked better than he at the moment. _

_As Shiroi looked into the face of the child, the spirit began to feel lighter. Things that were once important now seemed trivial. In her face-past the frozen expressions of her terror-he saw the remains of light, laughter, hope, happiness...and even through her current status, he saw life. _

_Would any passer-by be able to say the same for him? Would they see life in his abused, canine body? Or would they see the truth-a wandering, death seeking, soul-devouring demon?_

_He considered devouring her soul and continuing to live on-healing his wounds and avenge for his lost limb-he had never tasted one so sweet as she would be. But, he could already sense her pure heart-her clean soul. It would have destroyed him inside and out. _

_And as minutes passed, and Shiroi's time grew short, the canine sat and looked over the girl's lifeless figure. He could at least return her soul and bring her back from the afterlife. But, it was not the quarter moon-he did not have it within his power to return...but, he could give._

_He had the ability to give his soul to another. To give life, even with the lack of the moon. _

_The dog began to pant as mortal pain plagued his body. He was not long to be called upon..._

_The demon closed his eyes and concentrated on the task he had decided upon. And an aura of light soon surrounded his white, blood-stained form-eventually engulfing both the human child and the dog demon. _

_He watched as her body healed and her breathing begin again-restarting and kicking into action. And, with his hearing, he could find the sound of her heart and blood flow beating throughout her veins. She was alive-with his spirit. _

_The child awoke with earthy, brown eyes. Fear. She thought he was the animal who had attacked her. So, Shiroi knelt down-with as much grace as a newly three legged canine could-and began to lick the blood from her face. Gently as to not frighten. _

_She sat up and, at first, attempted to scoot away. But, dizziness glued her to the place she sat-her knees tucked to the side, her long, wool and weather-worn kimono ripped, but still covered her well enough. _

_And, without her consent, the injured spirit lay its head upon her tiny lap in exhaustion. He felt her tense, and then-with time, relax and place a dirt smudged hand on his bloodied, white head. _

_His eyes glanced up at her face-to weary to move his head-and studied her once more now that she was living-with his soul. Her face was stiff and unsure as her hand smoothed over his fur. But, then a light that could only be described as realization hit her eyes. She...understood?_

_Then she smiled. Soft and warm, yet big and bright. His soul was with her now-it was a miracle she could actually smile. He never was a happy creature-and it was inevitable something was bound to rub off from his spirit to her. _

_The dog let out a deep sigh from its chest as blood leaked from his mouth and onto her lap. She didn't seem to mind-she was already half stained with her own blood. _

_He felt and realized things in these few moments that he had never felt throughout his thousands of years. It was confusing. But, somehow...he was...at peace. _

_Slowly, with the pain of his body melting away under the brush of her fingers, he faded. _

_One last breath. And all was going black. It wasn't traumatic, or frightening-he had been the walking death his entire life. But, this body was no longer able to keep up. _

_He felt her touch, heard her voice somewhere in the distance-when did she get so far away?-sounding suddenly scared and alone. It was unsure what she was saying-but he could tell she knew he was leaving-that she didn't want him to leave...and he didn't want to leave her._

_But, why? She had to have known he was not an animal to keep, to be a human 'pet.' She had to know he was a demon. _

_A warm tear dropped on his head. He was numb, physically. But, life was running through his mind. Unusual, really-his thoughts had always been surrounded by death. _

_His eyes closed, and her sobs even shook his body. Almost jarring him back awake. But, it was not enough. _

_Perhaps, this young girl child will remember me...I have given her my very core, the essence that was my life...perhaps...we shall meet again. In another time or another world. And I will know it is you, and you will know it is me. Because, now we are one, two creatures of the world sharing a single soul...goodbye...young child. _

_In the middle of the thick wood, surrounded by the forest-dark as the sun dies in the sky. A small girl huddles over the body of a three legged, mythral dog. Howaito, Shiroi. The White Fang. Vicious demon spirit. Devourer of lost souls. She knew._

_Redeemer of a girl child. _

_She hugs his neck, as if to bring him back to life. Unsure why this creature is so important to her-why it feels like a part of her heart has just died. _

_She will honor this white dog. She will remember the spirit of this forest forever and hold it within her heart. And, there, with his blood on her arms and hands-sun setting and wind ruffling the hair of the dead as well as hers-she made a promise. They would meet again-no matter what it would cost her or how long it would take. Be it twenty years or twenty millennia-she would see this creature once more. _

_And they would be together, and she would thank him. _

_A promise. _

_-------------_

Rin wiped the tears away from cheeks for the umpteenth time within the last hour. Sniffling and whimpering and sobbing.

'_No..._' She growled out. '_Rin doesn't care what the legend says...she's going to rewrite the whole story.'_

She played it out in her mind-thought of the changes she could make-like letting Shiroi live...maybe making him turn good just for the mysterious girl. And living happily ever after.

Or even raising her, turning into his human form permanently and falling in love! That was an even better idea! Oh, yeah-this thing was going to get an A _plus_-_plus_ by the time she was finished with all the revisions.

No matter if it wasn't exactly what the teacher had specified. She was supposed to pick a legend from a historical book at the local library about demons and sorta go with it-make up her own little story-and, yet not get too far off base from the original tale. Well, she was about to get way off base with this one-there was no way she was going to let Shiroi and the girl wait thousands of years! Something had to be done about it, now. And Rin was just the girl to do that-by making a new story.

So, restarting a new document on her laptop-Rin set about revising the legend.

"Rin." She heard Sesshoumaru's voice on the other side of her door-interrupting her thoughts and breaking her flow of concentration. "Rin?"

"Yes?" She called out over her shoulder, not bothering to take her eyes off the screen.

"Are you ready?" Ever the excited one, huh?

"For what, Sesshoumaru-samma?"

"Rin..." He sounded exasperated-she must have done something to annoy him. "The restaurant will not hold our seats forever–"

"Oh! Rin will be out in a minute!" She cried out and almost fell out of her chair-so, authors really do loose track of time whilst creating a story...

She quickly saved her document and checked to make sure no puffiness remained under her eyes from crying.

All clear.

"Rin."

"Coming!"

------------

As Rin sat in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car-waiting on a red light, she glanced out of the tinted window and into the busy park across the street. The sun was shining and the playground was packed-moms and dads dashing after run away tots-faces covered in peanut butter and jam. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

There was a calmer, more secluded part of the huge park-far away in the back. A thick bunch of trees surrounding the perimeter. Serine and tranquil compared to the lively atmosphere of the city. Like time was standing still. She blinked, and then...

She gasped. Did she just see–? It looked like a flash of white, so quick she could barely be certain. There it was again! And there it is...staring back at her. Was that...was that a wolf? No, impossible. It was more like...like a really, really big dog. She blinked a few more times...trying to clear her vision-it was still there. And...the darn thing was staring back at her. _Her_-from this distance, in this car. And although she was frightened of dogs-she was not afraid.

And why did everything seemed so...balanced? Hm, that was an odd term for the situation.

'_Achk! Darn cars...move, MOVE!_' Rin tried to scoot in the seat as a large packing truck blocked her view as it zoomed by in the opposite direction. Flashy ads painted on its sides.

When the truck was out of the way and gone only seconds later-so was the dog. It had disappeared into those trees, she just knew it.

Or maybe, it was never there to begin with...?

She glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was growling into his cell phone and then back to the small patch of tranquil trees in the park. If Sesshoumaru kept growling like that-then there could be similarities there. She smiled and laughed quietly to herself at that one.

And Rin thought...

Perhaps, she should leave history alone-some things are better left...unrevised.

Maybe it was better left unsaid...or simply un-fooled-around-with. She didn't know.

Rin turned away from the window and slid over as far as the center-piece of the car would allow her and latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm. And he looked down at her with that _look _with a frown. So she smiled. And he lightened up a fraction and hung up on his current verbal victim.

"What do you think is on the menu tonight?" He looked back ahead as the light turned green and he put the car back into gear. His small attempts at making converse-she loved every moment of it.

"It doesn't matter to Rin...as long as she's spending time with Sesshoumaru-samma."

-------------

_Two drifters off to see the world _

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbows end_

_Waiting around the bend, _

_My huckleberry friend_

_Moon River and me..._

-------------

**Alright...wait for it...all at once now...**

'**_Aaaaawwwwwweeeeeee..._'**

**Very short and not thought through very well.** **All I can say is it's like a little story within a story, I suppose. I about cried when I wrote it...**

**Well, hopefully this will hold you through until I'm done with ch. 5...which will be up sometime soon.**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wooty-toot too! I _finally_ saw Swords of an Honorable Ruler!-squeals like a crazed fan girl- (and thankfully it gave me a few good ideas to rid me of my brainfart) I'm so in love with Sesshoumaru-samma now. -sighs- And it was a great movie, although I have to say some parts of it were rather bland. You know, a little spice here and a dash of this there and it would have been perfect. Alas, perfection is only something we can dream of. And hey, Takemaru saying both Kagome _and_ Rin were the same as Izaiyoi...well, that speaks for itself. : )**

**Gah, it's such a pain in the butt to try and keep up with Rin's speech. I went over the last chapters and about had a heart attack when I realized how much I let her use the words 'you' and 'me.' Please forgive me! I have fixed it. And thank you oh so much to _EVERYONE_ for your encouraging reviews...so don't stop! I just want to make ya'll happy, and I can't do that if you don't tell me what you like. **

**And I must apologize...I have realized that my story has no real plot! -which may also explain the lack of extremely high amounts of reviews-that or I'm just a cruddy author. Oh, well(I'll try to come up with something -hehe- my mind is already conjuring up ideas)...hopefully the fluff makes up for lack thereof. Besides, I'm not very good w/ plot lines-I'm all about the _luuuvvv_. -Hehe- Call me Love Doctor Mahi!**

'**Blackout/Ruled by Secrecy' by The Muse 'No one needs to know' by Shania Twain**

-------------

**Chapter 5: A day in the life and times of a girl-A day in the life and times of a man**

-------------

_Don't kid yourself  
And don't fool yourself  
This love's too good to last  
And I'm too old to dream_

Don't grow up too fast  
And don't embrace the past  
This life's too good to last  
And I'm too young to care

Don't kid yourself  
And don't fool yourself  
This life could be the last  
And we're too young to see

-------------

_The engine of a black, chrome-trimmed town car hummed as Sesshoumaru drove down the empty streets. It was two in the morning-few signs of life were present on the shadowed walkways. _

'_Biff's' He saw the red flashing sign. On. Off. Back on again, the dying bulb flickering for a few moments to repeat the process. Only a few cars parked in the lot. He immediately recognized Inuyasha's flashy sports car. Bright red, shined until it could blind anyone who dared to look at it. Decals, rims bigger than phenomenally necessary for a vehicle. Sesshoumaru snorted-disgusted in his siblings love of insolent, ugly materials. And all their fathers money he spent on things-money and credit he had no right to even look at, that he had not earned like Sesshoumaru had. No matter how rich their father had been, regardless of whether or not it was all pocket change-Inuyasha had no claim to a penny of it. At least, that was his opinion. Taisho seemed to think otherwise. _

_Sesshoumaru parked the car and killed the engine. He contemplated the situation for a moment. _

_His father had just died a month ago. He had made the promise to watch over the idiot. And here he was-and there Inuyasha was. Inside, most likely too drunk to remember how he got to the bar or why he was there. Sesshoumaru couldn't blame him for drinking-with the death of their father, his mother, the supposed broken engagement, the stress the media had been putting on him for his constant reckless behavior...it was to be expected-anyone would want to drown those problems in alcohol. But, only morons in his situation got shit faced, wasted in public._

_He heard bar music filtering through the doors-the red, neon light illuminating the front seats of his expensive car. Flash, flash, flicker, flash-he didn't realize bars this old and run down were still getting business inside the technologically advanced city-the only thing Tokyo seemed to be lacking were little flying cars buzzing around like the annoying bugs the people in this city were. _

_And he cursed himself for what he was about to do. He should just let the bastard rot in there. He was wasting his time. _

_Stupid-he was stupid for bothering to come out here, at this hour, for this reason, to this place, for that bastard. _

_And still-he thought, continued to think. Of his father, of the duty he had taken it upon himself to appoint to Sesshoumaru on his death bed-to watch over someone he knew was hated in his eyes. To put him on the spot like that, it was impossible and dishonorable to deny the death wish of his father. And he thought of the conversation that had take place before the fatal accident, the words that continued to haunt him like a plague..._

"_Why are you marrying this woman, father? This...Izaiyoi. Do you truly believe you have grieved long enough for my mother?" Sesshoumaru's voice was clear in his disgust-his face, however, a bland slate. _

"_I have grieved." Was Taisho's only response. His voice was wise and understanding-but, to Sesshoumaru, he just sounded haughty and self-righteous. _

"_You have gone mad."_

"_Your mother and I divorced before she passed away." He explained for the millionth time._

"_It was only eleven years ago." Somehow, Sesshoumaru knew that was truly more than enough time to mourn-but, not for his father-he should be suffering. _

"_It was a lifetime, my son." He turned his back. "A lifetime filled with Izaiyoi and Inuyasha and you."_

"_No, you shipped me off to a college." His eyes narrowed. "It was those two nobodies who you dawdled over."_

"_Your mother has been missed, Sesshoumaru. You were only five when we separated and nine when she passed." He offered and Sesshoumaru snickered. 'And Inuyasha was turning three when you divorced her.' Sesshoumaru added in his mind-disturbing and solidifying proof of his unfaithful fathers actions-he was seeing Izaiyoi when he has still been married. "Your mother and I were never in love, you didn't understand. You didn't want to listen to reason-and you still will not listen."_

"_You wanted to be alone with your new family." His lip curled into a snarl. "Either way, it doesn't matter to me anymore. It never did. But, that little brat of yours doesn't deserve a dime. The company will be mine."_

"_He is no longer 'little,' Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is almost nineteen-he is your brother, and you should–"_

"_He is not my brother," He quickly replaced his calm facade. "He is an idiot."_

_They were silent for a few strangled moments. _

"_Why do you despise him so? Inuyasha has a taste for life-you...you only have a taste for power-to possess influence and authority."_

"_He does not think things through-one as such does not deserve–"_

"_Inuyasha is still young! As are you."_

"_It makes no difference, he is pathetic. And I will be the one to inherit the company when you die."_

"_Getting ahead of yourself, Sesshoumaru?" His voice was darkening. "You order your own father around like a slave." Such a bitter tone. _

"_I only wish for what is best."_

"_You only wish for your inheritance-you lust for a title that should be earned. Not longed for or sought after at your age-not handed to you on a silver platter. You are nothing but a greedy fool."_

"_I have already earned my right. He is a leech-he is the one who has been spoiled." Silently, Sesshoumaru reminded himself the age of twenty is more than adequate to run a business-especially with his experience. _

"_My son has something you have never possessed. Something that should be treasured above all else." _

_Sesshoumaru remained silent. This bickering was endless, continuing in a sphere on the same topics over and over. Perhaps, on some level, they were both correct on assessing and judging one another. _

"_Inuyasha is full of life, he yearns for it and cherishes it and enjoys what he has-and he is satisfied with that. Nothing more, nothing less. But, mostly...love. He has the love of me and Izaiyoi and his fiancé."_

_He still chose silence. _

"_Do you feel that kind of power, Sesshoumaru? Do you have someone to cherish? To love?"_

_And he gave a sick little laugh, and silently declared, "Ridiculous."_

_His father died two weeks later from burn abrasions received in a car accident-Izaiyoi was gone upon impact. Drunk driver by the name of Takemaru._ _Inuyasha grieved with his fiancé, friends and remaining family-and kept the maiden name of his mother in memory. Sesshoumaru went to his dark, dungeony solitary excuse of an apartment across town and started preparing all the business arrangements in need of attending-and kept his deep, brooding bitterness. _

'_Curse them all to hell.' He thought as he got out of his car and walked into the bar._

_And there was Inuyasha, his face planted in his arms on the counter unit._ _Limp. If Sesshoumaru were lucky, then the bastard would be passed out. _

"_Inuyasha." He walked up to the drunk, watching as he stirred and began to sit up..._

_...damn._

_--------------_

_Repress and restrain  
Still the pressure and the pain  
Wash the blood off your hands  
This time she won't understand_

Change in the air  
And they'll hide everywhere  
And no one knows who's in control

You're working so hard  
And you're never in charge  
Your death creates success  
And you'll build and suppress

_--------------_

Sesshoumaru pounded his fist onto the sleep button of his alarm-wrapping his fingers around the loud devise and reminding himself that if he broke it again he'd just have to buy another one.

_Damn memories_. They never came back until he was asleep and took him off guard. Cheap shots. _Damn sleep_...

Perhaps he was due a visit to the cemetery. Then maybe he could sleep in peace. He tossed aside the thought, deciding to worry over it later.

It was seven. And it was quiet. Too quiet. Rin was already gone. Hadn't woke him up, hadn't tortured him until he got out of bed, didn't wollar his sheets into a ridiculous mess...she hadn't said goodbye.

He liked the silence. He was alone and he was at peace. And, of course, most of all he didn't miss waking up to her angelic face every morning. Her cheerful voice that, somehow, turned his day from rain to shine. Eyes that managed to match his in intensity every time he looked at her, unlike so many who simply shrank away from him in fear at the wink of an eye.

Sesshoumaru remembered the talk they had the day before-when she came home with that...that _punk_. He had been confused when he came back from the New Zealand flight to an empty apartment-a 'Rin-less' apartment. She was always there to welcome him all other days, all other times he returned-and then suddenly she wasn't. He remained calm, and waited. The girl was capable enough of taking care of herself and he knew there was a reasonable explanation. She always was reasonable...ish.

He was patient and unaffected. Until over two hours had passed without a word. He called the school...she was not there. He called the flower shop...she was not present there either. Perhaps, he should go for a walk...

And, as soon as he decided to go look for her, as soon as the elevator doors opened into the lobby, as soon as he stepped out and looked out of the building-he saw her pull up on the back of that bike. Sesshoumaru had his hands in his pockets as he watched her-standing outside the shiny elevator doors. Relief was instantaneous. She was safe. She had come home. When had he become worried enough to feel relief when he saw she was in no danger?-he had remained lax through the entire ordeal. At least, he thought he had.

Then he saw a boy whom he was unfamiliar with-and he bristled like a goddamned porcupine. Cursing himself upon the action-he was not one to 'bristle' over a _boy_. He was no threat, only a mere nuisance-a fly you simply had to swat away to keep it off your plate of food. A bug on his nice, clean window. And then he began wondering why he had glared at the kid, with all that malice. Rin was unharmed, she seemed completely happy-as usual-and no damage was done. Sesshoumaru watched them talk, the boy blush like a damned beat, and he had come to the conclusion that his own reaction was simply a reflex. A protective reflex. That it was the boy's fault for keeping Rin out so late and making him..._worry_? No, no..._wonder_ over where she had been. It was the kid's fault that she hadn't called yet. Blame the boy...some real practical thinking, genius.

And then Rin kissed the brat. And Sesshoumaru forgot what he had been thinking about.

He called out to her-sickened by the sight-and she came to him. Happy, chipper, bright little Rin. _Little_? Was she really still little? Physically, compared to him, or most other girls her age, yes. She barely registered one hundred on the scales. Rin was small in build-but she was not a _little_ girl anymore.

And he wasn't seething under his calm facade. He wasn't boiling with anger or grinding his teeth to a pulp-no, Sesshoumaru didn't do those things. He didn't feel those reactions for no apparent reason. Getting defensive against a small fry-Sesshoumaru only played with the big fish. So, it was...illogical.

What would Rin say to that?

She'd call him Mr. Spock and laugh her head off until he left the room.

He sat up and uncovered himself. Staring at the wall. Only the shadows stared back.

It seemed was so dark without Rin. So? Was there a problem with that? His life had been spent in darkness...that is, until eight years ago.

'_Are you happy here?_' He had asked her. And she began to cry. Was it really that shocking of a question? No, he simply scared her. Made her think he wasn't pleased with her-made her feel unwanted. How had he accomplished that?

He contemplated-what if it were someone else to hurt her or make her cry like that? What would he have done? They would've been in the hospital for a year, recuperating. And once they were finally released-he'd send them back for twice as long. He very nearly boiled at the thought of someone harming her in _any_ way. Then he calmed...it was only a thought and it was pointless to gnaw on the subject.

'_Aren't you?_' She turned the tables.

Was _he_ happy? Did he even understand what it was, what it took, to be happy? What did it feel like? Happiness. Never in his...only when he was with his parents, so long ago-all those years-when he was so young and unaware of life-like an idiot. He could not recall those times well, nor did he care to. Every child was a happy, carefree child. At least, he assumed he had been.

He truly had not a answer for her. So, he weighed his options. Tell her no-which was not the truth. Tell her yes-which was not the truth, either. Or tell her he had no idea.-which _was_ the truth. But, he never wavered over any choices-he was never unsure. It was not in his persona. Sesshoumaru was firm and certain and never hesitated.

But, if he was honest-then he would have hurt her. Which was exactly what he wanted to avoid. And something told himself that he would not be able to stand causing her pain. Any pain. So, he said yes, called her sweety and wiped away her tears. And her light was alive again and brighter than ever-smothering him with her hugs and declarations of love. A love he had never thought to doubt, and yet, had never attempted to bind her by. To pressure or persuade her into feeling respect for him. Sesshoumaru had never asked for anything in return for his hospitality he had shown for her, the lengths that had been taken at her expense. And although he never asked, she gave everything she could possibly give. All to him, for him.

Thinking back on it-choosing a _lie_ wasn't so bad after all. He was pleased. Satisfied. Benign. But, happy? What was happy?

...He'd look it up in the dictionary later.

-------------

Rin looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Two. _Blah_. She glanced at the poster tacked beneath it that read: 'Time will pass...will you?' Hmph, arrogant sign.

_Blah, blah!_ Take that, stupid clock. You just got double blahed.

The class had just begun and already she found herself tuning out the voice of the teacher. They had a temp today-a scrawny lookn' woman. Their regular instructor was an old dude that was currently taking time off for a kidney transplant...and he smelt like cheese. Yummy.

She usually adored calculus, but this woman had no idea what she was talking about-and she had red lipstick on her teeth to boot. Best not to look at her, it's not kind to laugh in the face of other people's misfortunes. So, she turned her head. -_giggle, giggle_- Bah, giggling wasn't _really_ laughing.

"_Pst..._" What was that? Rin batted her hand around a few times. Darn flies.

"_Pst...PSSSTT!_ Rin!" She glanced to the right at Shippou's desk and gave him a look.

"Hm?" She tried to be as quiet as possible, they were only in the middle of the class-not the back. She had no desire to be caught chit chatting in the middle of a lecture.

"This sub is loony." He gestured by tilting his head in her direction. "I can't understand a word she's saying." Rin shrugged at him. What could she do about it? Jump up and tell Red Tooth to get lost so she could start teaching the class herself? Unlikely. Not unless she enjoyed detention-which she didn't, at least she didn't suspect she would. Not that she's had the honor of suffering through detention hall yet. Rin had always, just like in ballet, been a interested and studious learner. Not a slacker.

Rin sighed again and at least _tried _to make it look like she was paying attention-quite difficult given the situation and her mind kept wandering away from her control. All she wanted to do was get out of here and go to the animal shelter with Kohaku and Sango. She wanted to see that old dog again and find her owner. Ever since she had saw the loneliness in her beady, black, droopy eyes-Rin had become overwhelmed with a sense to help the canine. Sesshoumaru would never have let her own an animal, no matter how much she thought she could get what she wanted from him-his money had always bought her into and out of situations and given her anything and everything she wished. But still, he always played the part of harsh master, and she always played the eager, bright-eyed ward. And if he said no dog-then she would whole heartedly obey with no protest. So, if she couldn't adopt one of the creatures she had misjudged and feared most of her life-then she would help as many as she could through Kohaku's animal shelter. Easy enough-she had found that she enjoyed spending time with all the neglected variety of animal-and spending time with Kohaku and his older sister.

Rin-who had lacked any dominant female role in her life-saw Sango as someone to look up to. In the small amount of time she had spent with the woman yesterday, Rin had learned Kohaku's sister was smart, beautiful, willful and strong. She had to be strong to make it through the death of her parents and live by herself supporting her brother for so long. Again, just like Kohaku, Rin could relate to the dark haired lady on the level of post-murder shock.

And Kohaku. He was handsome, and kind, unbelievably nice to her since the moment they met, and he blushed more than anyone she had ever met. Rin noted to herself that she had never seen Sesshoumaru blush, and knew she never would. With all those adorable freckles and his bike that he loved to ride so much. Who wouldn't enjoy being around him? All in all, in truth, he reminded her of the brother she lost so long ago. She liked him. And she was sure he liked her. Her hopes were high and she couldn't wait until their friendship grew-perhaps they would become closer than her and Shippou had been.

It was apparent, however, that Sesshoumaru didn't think as highly of him. It would be more difficult to convince him to let her spend time with her new friends. He usually didn't mind allowing her to meet new people, or explore new places-as long as it was safe and secure-and being social with boys and girls alike definitely wasn't frowned upon by him. He never had tied her down with heavy chains of burden of obedience-she simply adored him to the point of infatuation. Rin could never have turned him down. But, why was he so sour with her yesterday after he saw Kohaku?

She had left Sesshoumaru-samma a note this morning, telling him she was sorry for leaving without a goodbye-which she truly was. And that she would be late again today-praying he wouldn't mind...she wrote that she'd call him as soon as school was out, tell him how her day went and make sure it was okay to go to the shelter. Just to make sure...and to hear his voice.

She remembered her dance lesson this morning-basic exercises and stretches-simple enough. Ms. Hanoi was so patient, so precise. And that's how Rin wanted to be with her dance-all elegant, poised, delicate and yet wholly sure of herself.

Rin briefly began daydreaming of the future. An image of herself in her life to come. She was older, but still young. Her body was thin and curved in all the right places. Her hair long and thick. On a large stage in the most famous of theaters in Japan. The floor was wood, all shiny and waxed like a glassy lake of lights-reflecting off the stage like stars twinkling in the night with the composed, classical music guiding her steps with the tempo. And her dance routine was perfect. Nothing..._nothing_ or no one would compare to her style, her grace. Long arms swirling around her like water-as if she had merged with the air surrounding her. Her legs completely sure of each move they made and her feet never missing their mark. And in the crowd of faces staring at her in awe and amazement...the women in envy of her beauty, the men in lust of her captivating eyes...but, somewhere in a secluded, reserved booth for one-where only the most important of guests sat, in the far corners of the audience was him. Watching her with his intense eyes, watching the girl whom he had raised to blossom into the exotic woman she had become. Wondering how much longer he would be able to his feelings to himself...

Someone dropped a pen in the room and snapped her to attention. Where had _that _thought processing come from? She put a hand to her cheek only to find it was warm and glanced around her in embarrassment to make sure none of her classmates had bothered to notice.

Sarah had said Rin was very accomplished for being a student transferring from her previous school-a school that was undoubtedly less equipped for fully educating a aspiring a serious, young dancer. Rin had smiled at that-feeling genuinely proud of herself.

She had informed Sarah that Sesshoumaru would most likely take her into class tomorrow morning just to have a chance to meet her. What she didn't tell Ms. Hanoi was that she had actually told Sesshoumaru it was a requirement to come meet the instructors-thus, he had no choice in the matter. It was all reverse psychology-simple enough. Besides, her teacher seemed to enjoy mingling with her students-she was kind and gentle and utterly gorgeous and could play the flute like heaven's gate. She had told Sesshoumaru-samma as much-though, he didn't particularly seem to care.

"All right, class," The temp's sudden change in tone made Rin shrivel up like a snail getting salt tossed on its back. "Take out the worksheet equations and notes your teacher left-from yesterday." Her old, puckered face examined the room. '_Looks like somebody had too many prunes this morning..._' She thought as the aged woman smacked her toothless gums together like she had cottonmouth.

The class grumbled in unison as the sound of papers being shuffled filled the room. Rin bent over her desk and grabbed her bag-unzipping the top and skimming through its contents to look for said papers. Her expression grew desperate when she failed to come across her worksheets.

She frowned and rummaged through her bag once again a little more frantically. Where was it? It was unlikely she had left it at home-she remembered replacing them in her bag when she was done solving the assigned problems last night. She remembered grabbing the bag this morning, and she remembered taking it to ballet class...taking it out and placing it aside on floor to look for her slippers...and not putting the folder back in her bag.

'_Oh, pooh..._' She must have left it at the dance academy. What else could have happened to it?

"You'll be solving the problems your instructor left for you for the remainder of the class and turn them in first thing in the morning. Understood?" Her flaky voice had Rin biting her tongue. At least the papers weren't due at the end of the hour-then she would have really been in trouble.

Quickly thinking, Rin grabbed the first folder she found in her bag and placed it on her desk- and began doodling. Pretending to 'solve equations.' It would have to suffice until she could go back and get her papers. And that would mean delaying her and Kohaku's appointment if she wanted the papers before the academy closed.

_-------------_

**happy adjective (happier, happiest):** 1. feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. 2. willing to do something. 3. fortunate and convenient: a happy coincidence. 4. in combination informal inclined to use a specified thing excessively or at random: trigger-happy.

_Hn...trigger-happy...?_

"Mr. Tensaiga!" Loud, high-pitched, annoying. He heard the click as the door unhinged from its hold and saw the knob being turned across the room.

Dammit.

"You have a woman that wishes to see you!" Jaken slammed open the door of his office and Sesshoumaru closed his dictionary before placing it on his desk-his eyes closing and brows narrowing at the high level of his tone. He was going to have to start throwing paper weights at the idiot again if he couldn't learn to knock.

"Jaken, is it not my secretary's job to inform me of clients?" He asked in a dull voice.

"Well, yes, sir...but," His stubby, little fingers brushed over the front of his ugly, brown suit-Rin called it poop brown. If he had the capacity to laugh, he would have. "You've gone through three secretary's in the past month-and have yet to find a replacement for the last one you fired." Jaken lowered his head and added on as a last word. "Or rather, that quit...sir."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to rewind his memory and thought back to the blonde that had just resigned. She was a good worker, plain and easy to order around without much argument. Then she had actually left because he _wouldn't_ sleep with her-the broad was cross eyed. He couldn't look at her without thinking of the circus, let alone become intimate with her. And, there _were_ surgeries available to cure that condition-and his company offered full insurance coverage of medical purposes of the sort. God only knew why the woman didn't get that particular-and very obvious-problem fixed. People these days...they only seemed to get stranger and stranger.

"Who is she?" He inquired and just as his assistants mouth opened to reply, Sesshoumaru cut him off once again. "Never mind-if it's not important, tell her to go away." He looked back down to his dictionary and motioned his hand dismissively-fully intending to pick up where he left off on expanding his vocabulary of the common words he so rarely used.

"But, the woman says she knows Rin." Jaken announced, and his attention had been caught. "Something about a folder and papers the girl left behind in her class this morning." The bald man explained. "I swear, that girl of yours can be so–"

"_Hn_... Show her in."

"Yes, sir!" The short one scurried out of the office, ready to obey and tripping over his own feet as he went to retrieve the woman. If Sesshoumaru had a penny for every time the words 'yes, sir' left that man's mouth...well, he was already rich.

Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken ushered in the woman who had come to see him. Classy looking thing. Mid to late twenties. Long, dark braid. Dainty glasses perched on her nose. And she seemed to be fully aware of his blatant inspection.

"Have a seat." He offered, gesturing to one of the chairs planted at the other side of his desk.

"Thank you." She did a curt little bow and took her place in a chair opposite of him. Her back stood ram-rod straight with her hands in her lap. This woman definitely held a confident air about herself. "So, you are the famous Tensaiga, Sesshoumaru..." She smiled and removed her glasses in a eased motion, snapping her wrist as rims unlatched themselves from behind her ears.

"Yes."

She was quiet for a few more moments, waiting for him to possibly say more and launch the conversation into something interesting.

"Hm, just as Rin said." She raised her hand to cover her mouth and let out a well practiced, quiet chuckle. Everything about her seemed to be a practiced art, pre-determined and thought out. As if she had spent her entire life studying the ins and outs of conversation, and how to react to any and all turns the talk may thus far lead-or in his case, lack.

"..."

"You're quite the talkative one." The woman cleared her throat and replaced her hand on her lap-and he sensed the distinct trace of teasing in her tone. "I apologize," Her face found its composure. "I am Hanoi, Sarah-Rin's current teacher at the dance academy." He had figured as much, by the way Rin had described her. Sarah matched Rin's description perfectly. It would have been hard to forget, considering Rin talked nonstop about the woman since she had met her. Ballet this, Ms. Hanoi that...etcetera, etcetera.

"And, what is it that you require, Ms. Hanoi?" He raised a naturally elegant eyebrow as he looked into her face-was she blushing at him? Interesting. "It must be important to take time away from your busy work schedule. How did you ever find a chance to get away from that terribly full agenda of yours?" If she wanted to blush at him, then the hell with it-he could care less about what her thoughts on him were or what direction they had turned to. They were adults, not school children flirting on a playground. This was his work department and she was intruding.

"It was no problem, really...it is my break hour." Sarah blinked a few times and lowered her head to stare at the floor in aghast and astonishment. _He_ was Rin's guardian? But, Rin was so...kind. And although she had just met Sesshoumaru he was being rather crude at the moment-no matter how placid his face may appear, his voice seemed full of venom. And those eyes, goodness. Dark amber and staring at her...no, the proper term would be _glaring_ at her-looking past her exterior with ease and almost seemingly reading her thoughts. Eyes like that would normally give any mans emotions away-but, not him. He was quite the opposite-his eyes kept his secrets hidden behind ice the color of the setting sun. That was quite obvious from the beginning-the moment she laid eyes on him and her heart started beating irregularly fast, almost radically. A woman could get lost eyes like that.

But, no matter how cold he seemed, Rin held him in the upmost and highest opinion-and Rin was her student-so, then Sarah must honor him as well.

"Rin is excelling quite fast at our school. Her talent is amazing for someone of her age." She raised her eyes back to his-and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by their amber hues. "She reminds me so much of myself at her age." Sarah quickly caught her breath and remembered her place-trying not t stare at him.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow-is this all she came to see him about? To talk about how Rin was progressing and gawk at him? Well, there was a phone for the talking half of that...

"But, that is not the reason I am here." The woman reached down into her designer bag and pulled out a folder. "Rin left this in my studio this morning. I believe it is her calculus homework-and, by the looks of it, it's important. I thought she might need them back soon. So, I took it upon myself to bring them–"

"Place them on the secretary's desk outside of the office door-I'll pick them up on the way out." He interrupted her and leaned forward, preparing to resume with his work. Literally dismissing her with that single sentence.

"But–" Her jaw threatened to drop at his most unorthodox attitude.

He gave her one look and it was enough to silence her for a moment. However, it was not enough to make her leave. "Honestly, don't you think we should talk?" She tilted her head towards his direction, attempting to draw his attention away from his desk. "Rin has been desperate for us to meet," Sarah smiled. "You know, she has been making up all these cute little fibs to get us to see each other-thinking that I don't notice, of course. Sometimes I think–"

"We will leave Rin out of this conversation."

"Oh. Well, if that's the way you desire it." She said in her perfect little way.

Sesshoumaru kept his voice to himself as he watched her, waiting for more of a reply.

"You know, I don't think I have ever been in a building that was this tall or as large." Her charm failed to impress him.

He nodded solemnly.

"It's a lovely business. I hear you have several establishments across the globe."

He gave her another, even less enthusiastic nod. "Is this all we have to discuss, Ms. Hanoi?"

"Definitely not," She said sweetly. "We could find many things to chat about."

"Humor me."

Sarah would have bit her lip-but, that would have been rather ilcomposed. She tried to think of something to say-she didn't want their short conversation to end so abruptly. She enjoyed looking at him-all dark mysteriousness and masculinity behind his desk. It would have been nice to date a man like him-to become more familiar. And with that thought, Sarah had already decided she had become rather smitten with the man in their brief engagement. But, even if he would have accepted an offer for dinner, she could not take the relationship far-Sarah could never take _any _relationship beyond a short acquaintance. Her current situation would not allow her to feel the bonds of love-and so she could only dream...

Sarah suddenly cleared her throat and fought back a stinging sensation behind her eyes. She cursed herself for thinking of _that_ particular problem at this moment and tried to distract herself by looking around the room.

Then she noticed something that completely caught her off guard and intrigued her more than she could ever have imagined-a welcome distraction from her previous thoughts. And it suddenly occurred to her what it was she was looking at.

"Rin had never told me you had a false arm." She said in earnest as she stared at the small section between the black glove of his left hand and the sleeve of his jacket-revealing a certain amount of the twinkle of the titanium replacement arm.

"Excuse me?" He asked, her blunt statement taking him almost off guard.

"How fascinating." Sarah stood and walked closer to the desk to study him. "I've always heard about it-about people losing body parts only to have them replaced by something like this." Her eyes pointed to his left arm. "I've never seen one-I hear the surgery and process is terribly expensive and painful."

"It's not agonizing if you are under anaesthetics." He said dryly, very nearly rolling his eyes drably-who did she think she was. Inquiring him like was a witness on the stand at a murder trial.

"May I?" She asked him. "I mean, do you mind if I..." She reached out.

"Yes." He said, warning her off and telling her that he did mind-and yet, not moving out from her reach in retreat. Not even budging. "I wouldn't recommend putting one on your wish list-despite your fixation and fascination with the process of the matter."

"Oh! No, I didn't mean..."

"Ms. Hanoi," He said. "I understand that you try to keep an active relationship with your students and their benefactors. But, this is neither the time nor place. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to attend."

Sarah blushed and swallowed her embarrassment. "Of course," She gave another short bow before looking back up at him with her stomach in her throat-fully intending to leave this terribly humiliating situation. "I hadn't meant to offend you..." She tried a peace offering one last time.

"You couldn't have offended me if you had tried." His eyes narrowed on her and she quickly turned to leave.

"Ms. Hanoi," His voice halted her as she opened the door. Sarah hesitantly glanced back at him and found those entrancing amber eyes following the lines of her figure-and where on most men there would have been a smug, lecherous smirk, was only blankness. And she got the strong vibe that she was being scrutinized like prized cattle. But, as he said the next words that left of his mouth-his expression still did not venture to change in the least. "If you wish to see me outside of my office, leave your card along with Rin's papers." And that was all that was said as her eyes widened before she quickly stepped out of the room like a frightened rabbit-shocked beyond belief at the bold suggestion. However, she herself, had been rather bold in approaching him-considering the both of them being previously unintroduced.

As she stood outside the doors of his office, beside the empty secretary's desk-she placed her pupil's folder on the waxed, wooden surface. She bit her lip as she put her glasses back on and glanced at the doors of the cruel looking business man's office. He was a handsome one-no doubt, and no wonder Rin wouldn't stop talking about him. Not much of a warm personality though. But, she couldn't help but think about what he had told her before she left. Had it meant he was interested in her? Of course it did, he was a grown man and obviously wasn't the kind to beat around the bush. And from the second she saw him-she had been undeniably attracted to him-but, could she afford to indulge in a little romance under the duress of her present situation? What if she became attached to someone between now and_ then_. It would be harder to let go when the time came...

But, sometimes...it would be nice to take a chance. To live on the wild side. No matter how her situation obligated her to remain alone. No matter how dangerous of a man he seemed. No matter what the doctors had said...

Sarah smiled as she placed something on top of the thin folder for him to find and left the building.

-----------

Rin waddled out of the front doors of her school. She had almost came within an inch of her life in that calculus class when the wirey old sub started walking around the room like some vulture and examining the progress everyone was making on their homework. The only problem was that Rin was still lacking that particular object: her homework.

She had used her whits and feigned sickness, raising her hand and asking to be excused to go to the nurse. And the old croon had fell for it.

But, then she had felt bad and ashamed when nearly everyone in the classroom began to worry over her-asking if she were alright or if she needed help walking to the infirmary. She hated feeling guilty...

Rin stood at attention when she felt a buzzing sensation coming from her bag. Quickly reaching around and plunging her hand past the zipper, she grabbed her vibrating cellular and looked at the caller ID...it was Shippou.

"Hello?" She answered with a kind voice.

"_Rin! Hey, are you okay? How are you feeling-do you need me to bring you anything? What did the nurse say?_" Rin blinked several times and smiled-truly touched by his concern.

"It's okay, Shippou-san. Rin is well." She soothed him as she stepped out of the way as a older boy walked past her and back into the school. "Rin wasn't really sick. She had to...act ill for a few moments." She explained.

"_Oh?_" He asked. _"You, Shimorai, Rin, actually faked a sickness?_" He tsked. Why did he sound so surprised? Everyone else in the school did it on a regular basis to escape work and boring classes-even Shippou did it on occasion.

"Yes, she left her calculus papers in Ms. Hanoi's studio this morning."

"_I guess that would have been a problem..._"

"Rin feels terrible about lying, though. She does not do it often, but she did not wish to go to detention after school-she already has plans."

"_Plans? Where are you at anyways, you didn't come out of the east doors-I've been waiting here for ten minutes just looking for you."_

"Rin is on the north side of the school. It was closer to the nurse's office that she left-and Rin is meeting a friend here today, so–"

"_Friend, eh? Do you have a date!_"

"No, not really." She said honestly. "Rin is going to the animal shelter with a new friend she met yesterday." Her reply was nonplused.

"_Who?...is it a boy, do I know him?_"

"Uh, his name is Kohaku."

"_Who!_" He asked in disbelief.

"Noraiga, Kohaku. He is very nice." She nodded her head as if it would help to convince him-even over the phone.

"_Rin, that's the guy I was telling you about yesterday-I warned you about him and then you go behind my back and make friends with that fruitcake!_"

"Shippou-san!" Her tone was scandalized. "...fruit? Really...that's uncalled for." She sighed. "Shippou hasn't even met him yet."

"_And that's how I intend to keep things..." _He puffed like a blowfish._ "That guy is trouble. He's my competition._"

"The only trouble Kohaku has is a boy called Shippou...perhaps if Shippou actually tried talking to Kohaku reasonably-then they would become friends, ne?" She shook her head knowing it was all a helpless cause. "Rin has to call Sesshoumaru-samma now." Easily sidestepping any further arguing over the elusive Kohaku.

"_Sesshoumaru again? How come I've never met this guy yet?_"

"Well...Rin doesn't think Sesshoumaru would like it if Rin brought very many friends home...no matter if they're boys or girls."

"_Really? Sounds kinda controlling..._"

"No, Sesshoumaru-samma isn't like that at all. He doesn't consider it appropriate for where we live to have many visitors..." She rolled her eyes, wishing she could just hang up and call him right now. "Rin is the only 'child' that lives in our building. It's a very private and quiet residence and the people who live there like things to remain that way." How many times had she already explained this to him? She had a hankering that he was just trying to get a peek at the ritzy complex she lived in by pestering her until she caved in and gave him a tour. "Rin must go now, Shippou-san..." She sighed.

"_Rin...what did I say about calling me 'Shippou?'"_

She laughed and shook her head again. "Goodbye, '_Zorro_-sempai.'"

"_Thatta girl...bye, Rin._" He said before he hung up-she following suite.

Then, wasting no time, Rin hit the speed dial to Sesshoumaru's office and listened to the ringing-waiting for him to pick up. One ring...two...three...he should pick up on the fourth-he always answered on the fourth ring.

Bingo.

"_Hello?_" Rin heard his voice on the end of the line and she nearly melted with joy.

"Sesshoumaru-samma!" She squealed and Sesshoumaru had to pull the phone away from his ear to prevent permanent damage.

"_What is it, Rin?_" He asked. She loved that same tone he always used-the tone most people always thought was bland, boring and annoyed-but what she viewed as smooth and perfect. That voice could lull her to sleep with a single syllable that rolled from his tongue.

"How was Sesshoumaru-samma's day?" She said brightly-rocking back and forth on her heels where she stood on the sidewalk-suddenly feeling chipper and flirty.

"_Tolerable._"

She let out a sound of pity. "Rin is sorry," She sympathized, knowing 'tolerable' meant terrible. "Rin had a bad day too..." She heard the clicking of the keys on his computer being pressed as he typed. "Is Sesshoumaru-samma multitasking?" Rin teased.

"_Hn..._" Translation: yes. And if he was already engaged with other work while talking to her-that meant he would probably only pay half the attention to her than he normally would while on the phone-most likely speaker phone. Maybe if she mentioned it discreetly enough then he wouldn't even notice what she had said.

"Rin wanted Sesshoumaru-samma to know she will be home late from school today. She and Kohaku are going by the Humane Society again today!" She tried to sound happy and optimistic-doing her best to seem even sweeter than usual.

"..."

"Rin will not be out late without calling like she did yesterday, she promises." He was still quiet...maybe he wasn't listening. Or maybe he didn't trust Kohaku, after all-Sesshoumaru had never even met him-let alone spoken to the boy. "If Sesshoumaru-samma wishes to meet Kohaku so he can get to know him better–" Rin stopped, did she just hear him snarl? What an odd sound coming from him. "Um, Rin also has to get some papers back from the dance academy. She left her calculus homework in Ms. Hanoi's room."

"_There is no need. The woman already returned them to me this evening_." He heard her gasp.

"Really? So Sesshoumaru-samma got to meet Rin's teacher? What did he think of her?"

"_Rin..._"

"What? It was just a question." She hoped he had the same awed attitude toward the woman like she had. Rin had been impressed with Sarah the instant she heard her flute. "Has Rin told Sesshoumaru-samma how wonderful Sarah plays the flute?"

"_Only a million times. What do you expect me to say?_"

She paused. "Rin doesn't know, she just wants Sesshoumaru-samma to like her teacher. Rin enjoys her company very much." She shrugged and heard the typing in the background halt.

"_On second thought...I think she'd make a lovely mother for you._ _Maybe I should take her out for dinner. After all, she left her card for me..."_

"No!" Rin blushed as a few pedestrians glanced at her enthused objection. She immediately lowered her voice. "That is not what Rin meant...she doesn't think...well, uhm...Ms. Hanoi isn't Sesshoumaru-samma's type...she just thought..._ooh_," Sesshoumaru smirked at her panicked tone. He heard her make a cute little 'hmph' after a long pause of attempting to collect herself. "Rin doesn't think Sesshoumaru-samma and Sarah would be a good match." Oh, what happened to the reference of the respectable 'Ms. Hanoi?' Was his sweet tempered Rin getting upset? Perhaps, by the sound of her distressed voice. He leaned back in his chair and stared around the room dejectedly-picturing a little pout on her lips and her scrunched up nose, biting her tongue to remain quiet. Maybe fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"_What time will you be back?_"

"So, Rin can go with Kohaku!" She heard him grumble something inaudible away from the speaker phone and she smiled in triumph. "Rin will be home before six!" She would have jumped up and down if she weren't in public. She had been so afraid he was going to forbid her from seeing her new friend ever again-but, she knew Sesshoumaru was not that cruel. He would not lock her up in the tower like some chaste maiden-he the evil lord of the castle. She very nearly laughed out loud at the word-picture that had suddenly been created within the creative crevices of her mind.

"When will Sesshoumaru-samma be home tonight?" Rin quickly asked. He made a dismissive sound that she interpreted to 'I don't know.' Which was fine with her-if he was home late, then she could have plenty of time to make dinner-maybe even stop by her flower shop and pick up flora for the table. "Rin will have supper ready when Sesshoumaru-samma gets home, okay?" He made another noise. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-samma."

"_Rin._"

"Yes?"

"_I always have my cell phone with me...if this kid starts any trouble–_"

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru-samma!" She giggled. "Kohaku is very kind-he will take good care of Rin! She will be just fine. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-samma. Rin will be home at six...she loves you." The girl mentally gave him hugs and kisses as they hung up, and she coddled the phone to her chest-he had given her this phone when she turned fourteen. Actually, not this _exact_ phone-he had her cellular upgraded every year. So, technically this was her second phone. But, it was still the thought that counted.

"Rin!" She blinked and looked around upon hearing her name. "Hey, over here!" Kohaku called to her as she turned around-the sun beaming off the metal contraption he sat upon. His freckled facade smiling and blocking his eyes from the heavy sunlight falling on them. And the word-picture of Sesshoumaru being the evil lord popped back into her head, this time with Kohaku as the 'knight in shining armor' upon his gallant steed desperately trying to save her-the maiden. Oh, she could have rolled onto the ground in saturated humor.

"Kohaku-san!" Rin smiled as she walked up to the boy-sitting on his bike and waving at her like he hadn't seen her face in over a year.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, leaning on the handle bars of his bike and flashing her his most handsome 'lady-killer' smile. Freckles and all.

"Yes, Rin has been very excited about going back to the shelter and seeing Sango again."

"And...this is okay with that guard dog of yours?" He quirked a brow-the entire maneuver appeared a practiced gesture. It was charming none the less.

"Guard dog?" Rin tilted her head questionably-her face taking on the distinct attributes of deep thought processing.

"Yeah, you know-tall, dark and scary..." This only got Rin more confused. "The guy you live with...Sesshoumaru?" And she gasped.

"Kohaku!" She placed a hand over her mouth and straightened-seriously taken aback. "Rin will ask Kohaku not to talk about Sesshoumaru-samma in such a manner!" He couldn't believe it-she actually looked offended. Albeit a blushing kind of sweetly cute offended.

"Woah, okay...chill out!" He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "I was just...uh...joking–" He bit his tongue...that was a lie.

Rin jutted out her lower lip, narrowed her eyes, looked down to the ground-and he was afraid that for a moment he had hurt her feelings. She didn't seem the type to get angry often, but she did seem the type to viciously defend her guardians name. Until she looked up at him and smiled to announce rather suddenly, "Lets go see that old dog!" She jumped on the back of the bike and put her hands on his shoulders-waiting for him to take off. Rin would avoid the subject of her 'evil lord' around the boy. Kohaku and Sesshoumaru were decidedly two subjects not to be mixed in the same sentence around the other. Much like oil and water. And she hadn't the slightest clue as to why.

"Kohaku?" She asked when he glanced back at her-not yet putting the tires in motion.

"You're really crazy over that guy, aren't you?" He smirked-watching as her eyes grew big like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-samma has taken care of Rin for a very long time-she owes him everything," She stared at the concrete, unable to look him in the eye lest he something she was shy of releasing to the public. "Of course-Rin cares for him very, very much." Was she scolding Kohaku for questioning her? It sounded like it. Like she was daring him to impose on their relationship one more time with his seemingly innocent insults on the man she cared for.

He shook his head, chuckled and put both feet on the peddles of his bike-all he could do was smile and pretend he wasn't jealous. After all, he had just met her yesterday-this Sesshoumaru guy had known her all her life-and she guarded the ties she held with him like her life stream. If he was going to win her over-it would take more time than just a day. And it would be difficult. How was a _boy_ going to compete with a _man_? In his opinion-Rin didn't need to be crushing on a man _his_ age at _her_ age-at least he thought she had a crush on the man. By the way she always blushed when she talked about him, smiled and seemed just that much more blessed the be near him-he could testify to this by his witnessing of such attitudes taking place last evening. Maybe she just really, _really_ admired him-like a father, uncle, brother? Or, perhaps, it was all just part of a phase teenage girls go through. Rin needed somebody to attach herself to in these parts of her life. Preferably, Kohaku thought, he'd like it to be himself whom she bonded to like glue. But, either way, all he could say was 'bring it on.' He wasn't afraid to go in head over heels. Rin was one in a million, and she was worth it. He had nothing to loose...except Rin's affections.

------------

Rin shut the door behind her as she entered the obesely large penthouse suite-a large basket filled to the brim with flowers hooked under one arm and a stack full of papers that remained of the 'Wanted: Owner of one missing dog' flyers spilling out of the other.

She and Kohaku and searched up and down fifth street and nearly every block within the two mile radius of the pick-up location from whence Sango had previously found the dog. They had taken the mutt with them as they searched-stopping by to chat with Sango for a few moments before leaving-hoping against odds that someone would notice and recognize the scraggly dog as it walked along side of them. One of their first stops had been the library. Rin had used plenty of money printing out flyers with phone numbers and informational contacts-asking for any leads the community could offer on the origins of the canine. Kohaku had posted over half of what was printed with a staple gun on trees and light posts-Rin following close behind and asking nearly every person she happened to bump into for clues about the dog that had been found in that particular area.

When the hour was five and steadily growing later by the minute along with their hopes of finding the dogs home-they had finally gotten a lead. A car that had been driving by spotted one of their flyers. The call came at five thirty by a woman who hadn't given her name.

"Hello?" Kohaku had answered his cellular.

'_Yeah, are you the ones with the pictures of the dog all over town?_' The woman had asked, her voice rough and raged sounding like she had smoked one too many cigarettes.

She helped by informing them that the dog looked familiar-but, it was on the wrong side of town. It had possibly come from a junk yard across the city. And when they asked for the name of the owner of the junk yard-or if the dog could in any way belong to said junk keeper, the gruff woman said,

'_I don't know! All I know is the land lord of that heaping existence of a junk yard's first name is Jen. And that's it. Well...except I'm sure I've seen that bitch dog sniff'n around on the inside of them there gates. So, I figure it belongs to that fellow._'

They quickly wrote down the address of the yard and thanked the woman for her help and support.

'_Ain't there a reward?_' She asked before the hang up.

They had politely told the woman no to the odd request...

Rin and Kohaku had been ecstatic that their work was paying off. Even ol' Bessy's spirits seemed to lift as she began happily wagging her mangy tail-something Rin had never seen the dog do before.

But, as much as they desired to pursue the lead and head to the junk yard that veery moment-it was undeniably late and Rin had swore to be home by six. And her time was running out.

So, after putting in a request to have Kohaku stop by her flower shop(and brushing off his blatant show of aghast that she had partial ownership of a floral shop-she was used to those reactions by now)he drove by the flourishing cottage and let her quickly acquire the foliage she sought after. She enjoyed explaining to him how she came to name the shop and how it was given to her. And even how well the small business thrived. Sesshoumaru had made certain all profits made were put under her name-he had no need for the money and neither did she with her welfare still in his capable hands. But, it was something she worked for and earned by herself. And that made her proud.

"Rin wishes she could offer Kohaku tea upstairs." She said as they began their departing words. "But, she is not sure if Sesshoumaru is home-nor that he would like that." She stated honestly.

"It's all right." He shrugged carelessly-truly wishing that it was otherwise. That she could offer to spend more time with him. "It's getting late anyways and Sango will be expecting me home soon."

Rin nodded in understanding before leaning down to pat the old dog affectionately on her scraggly head. "Rin will see ol' Bessy later." She scratched behind her dark brown ears. They had tied her leash to the bike handle and let the mutt drag herself along side of them. Needless to say-she had slowed them down quite a bit with her huffing and panting of old age.

It had been a well accomplished and progressive day for the both of them, and when Rin leaned forward to kiss Kohaku on the cheek again-he flushed just as deeply red as he had the last time she had given him a smooch. And she giggled just watching him fluster.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked, shuffling one of his feet on ground below the bicycle seat he straddled. Averting his gaze nervously.

"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically-pleased that he wished to see her again. "Will Kohaku say goodnight to Sango for Rin?"

"Sure." He finally looked back into her eyes to find her staring back. He was at a loss for words under her precious smile-perturbed and anxious. "Uh...um, I guess I'll see you later then." It was the only thing he could get out of his mouth fast enough before he made an utter fool of himself.

"Okay." Was all she said, still looking at ease. "Rin will be waiting for Kohaku at the same place tomorrow." She waved heartily as the wheels on his bike took off under the command of his feet like his rump was on fire-the old dog barely able to keep up with his suddenly abrupt departure. He was disinclined to leave her presence-but, he had felt awkward and stumbling on wondering what to say to her.

Rin, on the other hand, hadn't noticed a thing. She had carried her basket, papers and backpack upstairs and into the spacious apartment. Wasting no time-she took quick liberties to trim her tulips and put the flowers in a crystal vase before setting them on the glass table in the dining room. Taking great pains to arrange the various breeds of flora into a beautiful design under her well practiced hand.

Her first impulse was to make dinner. But, she glanced down at her wrinkled school uniform covered with dog fur and numerous other stains acquired throughout the day. It was certainly time for a shower.

She smirked when she thought about Sesshoumaru's lacking presence. And his free bathroom and tub. He wouldn't know any different...if she were sneaky. But, she didn't want to be discreet.

It didn't matter that she had her own private bathroom, she wanted to take a bath in his domain. It would feel special. Just because that's where he had been-and it would be a little fun to not get caught. Even if she would be exposed-he wouldn't punish her. He never did.

Rin quickly-with anew energy and enthusiasm-began stripping where she stood. Throwing her green tie over the chair, shimmied out of her skirt and undergarments as they fell on the couch, shrugging off her shirt and bra to throw them on the hallway floor. And lastly kicking off her socks as she bounded into his bedroom stark naked as a jaybird. Then she paused, grabbed her bra and hung it on Sesshoumaru's door knob with a self satisfied smile.

The water ran hot in no time as she turned the faucet and filled the tub-essentially wrecking havoc on his bathroom in the short amount of time it took the water to go from cold to hot. Smelling his cologne, running her fingernails over the rims and bristles of his toothbrush and examining his hair comb-noting the fact that everything was meticulously clean.

When the expansive bathing room was filled with a thick smog of steam and the tub nearly overflowing with next to boiling water-Rin tested it with a toe before plunging into the warmth. Water spilling over the sides and onto the floor with a splash.

She sighed and grabbed his shampoos and conditioners-using each of them in her mass of hair. Saturating her body in his bar of soap and wash rags-shaving with his razor that had been sitting on the sink.

Then she simply sat and soaked. Letting the water and scents of his personal hygiene products sink into her senses and long tresses of her dark locks.

Rin looked to the door and made sure she had locked it-just in case-before she stood and dried off with his towels. When she saw a long, dark robe hanging on the back of the door she smiled big and wide. Instantly grabbing the garment to mold it to her flesh-squirming and rubbing her skin against its smooth texture.

Leaving her mark on his bathroom, she didn't decide to clean it just yet. She'd let him see her spoilings-then she would take care of her mess...or at least she'd have the maid do it.

But, for now, she sauntered back out into the living area where all the entertainment appliances where kept. Holding a completely relaxed and enjoyable aura about herself. Rin tightened the knot of his silk robe around her body and strolled over to the radio that sat beside their plasma screen. She glanced at the remote controller to their satellite network that was calling her name on the coffee table...and contemplated-another idea popping into her little head. Nobody was home...and she _was_ bored. It would keep her amused for the moment until she felt the returning compulsion to fix dinner again.

She smiled to herself. Flipped the 'on' switch to the stereo and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. Tuning into a station playing clear music. Literally feeling the vibrations of the speakers in her rib cage when the song began to echo in the room. The words seemingly pouring from her mind into the stereo.

-_Am I dreaming-or stupid? I think I've been hit by Cupid. But no one needs to know right now_-

Rin quickly snatched the remote that she had been eyeballing from the table and brought it to her lips as she mouthed the words into the 'microphone.' The music filled the apartment and reverberated off the walls-and she was certain there would complaints for Sesshoumaru the next time he passed the people on the floor below them.

-_I met a tall, dark and handsome man. And I've been busy making big plans. But no one needs to know right now_-

She snapped her fingers and tapped her toes, moving her shoulders, arms and legs to the beat-enjoying the slide of the silk robe on her skin. Finally catching onto the beat.

-_I got my heart set, my feet wet. And he don't even know it yet. But no one needs to know right now_-

Rin raised her hands and twisted her hips, shaking her booty-certain that this was as sensual as she could get without anyone looking. She was a ballerina, not a dirty night club pole-dancer and the best she could to was imitate the exotic dancers she had seen on TV. She laughed out loud, listening to the lyrics and did a little spin on her heel as her wet hair fanned her face and the black robe twirled around her. The objects and walls of the apartment moving by in a blur of her hazed state of mind. And somewhere in all that fuzz of spinning, she caught a glimpse of a placid man staring at her.

-_I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow. But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now_-

'_Oh, dear..._' She stomped her foot and halted her fun-blushing as he stared at her intently. "Hello, Sesshoumaru-samma." She smiled cheekily and gave him a little wave. Rin had been certain he would not be home so early.

He stood there, his arms crossed-leaning against the wall giving her that 'what the hell are you doing' look. And frowned. Why was she wearing his robe?

And as the music continued to play, Rin looked up at him with a little secret smile and a spark in her eyes-another of her ideas running through her head as her smile only grew wider. He wasn't sure if he liked the way she was looking at him.

-_I want bells to ring, a choir to sing. The white dress, the guests, the cake, the car-the whole darn thing. But no one needs to know right now_-

He watched as she put the controller back to its rightful place. Then she started moving with the music again-giving way for her hips to use a little more sway to them than what she had before. The rhythm was catchy and slightly upbeat, but she was slow and steady as she added a few more twitches here and there. Her bare feet on the hard wood floor almost hidden behind the long length the sleek garment-the small gap in the clothing allowing him an occasional high peek at a well shaped thigh.

-_I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow. But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now_-

She placed her arm out before her with an easy, motioned curve-her delicate hands tempting in the most obvious of ways. Adding the second and raising them above her head-playing the fingers of one hand down her forearm. And he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her hips...back and forth, left and right, slow and sensual. A little rounding off here...a bit of turning there. And she knew exactly where his eyes were focused-centered exactly where she wanted them to be.

-_We'll have a little girl, a little boy, a little Benji we call Leroy. But no one needs to know right now_-

Her back turned to him as she let her shoulder slant down a slight fraction-the black silk sliding off the flesh like water and exposing her pale upper arm and an inch or two of her smooth back.

-_And I'm not lonely anymore at night. And he don't know-only he can make it right_-

Rin brought the hem of the oversized sleeve up to cover her face, only allowing him to see her mischievous eyes smiling at him. Slowly drawing the material away from her face and stopping when her hand reached her mouth-bitting down on her tiny, well manicured pinky nail. Performing her version of a sexy little, rather innocent, dance over to him until she stood only a few inches away.

He could smell her, strong and familiar. She smelt like him-his soaps and such. Every inch of her covered with all things him. Like she had been personally marked by yours truly.

-_I'm not dreaming or stupid. But boy have I been hit by Cupid. But no one needs to know right now, no, no, no_-

She bent over, slowly shook her head side to side and gave him the '_no, no-bad boy_' look-pouting her lips and wagging her finger at him like he was being a bad dog.

His head tilted a whole centimeter to the left-why did he enjoy that?

Fifteen year old girls shouldn't be prancing around in a grown mans robe-acting as if she were taunting him where he stood...Thirty year old men shouldn't allow young women under their guidance to dance the way she was now-and watching.

-_No, no one needs to know right now_-

She placed her index and middle finger on his abdomen and walked them up the center of his chest playfully-her eyes staring up at him as her fingers tickled his chin before reaching his lips. And as the last beat of the song boomed out of the speakers, Rin jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arms immediately uncrossed and his brows furrowed as she giggled and gave him a quick, unsuspecting peck on the lips. Sesshoumaru quickly jerked away and growled at the soft, unpredicted contact of her mouth. Something in his body reacting a way he didn't want it to against his will.

His frown grew grim and he quickly tried to remove her from his body-and, damn her, she was still smiling at him.

...he never did like music...or dancing...

"Get dressed," He ordered.

"But, Rin's comfy." Her big eyes searched his as her head craned to look up at him. But, when he didn't answer she sighed helplessly. "Rin could be dying of love for Sesshoumaru-samma and he wouldn't even notice or care-suffering from a broken heart without his second glance." She pouted and extended a innocent smile that begged for his attention-her delicate voice brimming with the edge of teasing.

"Not true," His fingers enclosed around her arms and was finally able to detach her from his neck. "I'm very attentive." His face was as nearly drab as his tone. "Now get dressed-I have something I'd like to show you." And then he turned to walk out of the room. Declining her any clues as to what he was talking about.

Rin's smile nearly turned smug as she watched him leave. To anyone else, he would have seemed almost frightening after that little stunt-but, she saw something more. She saw that look in his eye-that extra spark that wasn't there when he first came in the room-unbeknownst to her was the origin and cause of that spark. An effect that would have gone unnoticed by so many others-they would have called him callous and cold. But not to Rin. She caught the hint of _something_. For her eyes were trained to capture those small moments and hold them in her heart. Keeping a record of all events and running them over and over in her brain until every little part had been nit picked.

She laughed, did another twirl, replaying the song and repeating it in her head as she got changed into her clothes.

_-----------_

"What is this place, Sesshoumaru-samma?" She asked as they stood outside the iron gates of a graveyard. She was surprised when they had traveled a whole hour, going through the country side of Japan-seeing places and things she had never seen before-and ended up at this place. Nearly dark outside at the late hour it had become.

"The Sounga Cemetery." He replied as he walked ahead of her. Leaving his car by the road.

Well, that was a obvious answer.

"Who does Sesshoumaru-samma know that's buried here?" She asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides in her flip-flops on the grassy plains of the graveyard. For the longest of moments he didn't reply. So, taking this time to her advantage, Rin inhaled deeply the fresh country scents of grass and enormous trees. A smell that would have been out of place in the city where they lived. But, when he abruptly stopped to stare down at a large, heavy marker-the chiseled words just beginning to fade and hide under the cover of creeper moss-he simply said,

"My parents."

Rin was deathly silent. He had never mentioned his family to her before. Ever. The soft breeze that floated in on the late evening air wafted her hair into her eyes as she stared blindly at his back. Broad and lean and self assured. She studied the grave stones set around it-there were two others. And, although the words had been erased under the duress of time-she couldn't help feeling the three graves were somehow connected. She wanted to ask...but, it wouldn't have been the right time. That question could wait for another day.

Her high-water pants and light green, knit sweater kept her comfortable in the approaching night as the untrimmed grass tickled at her ankles. Him-changed out of his business clothes into nothing more than jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, casual shoes and the usual tightly sleeked back hair.

Rin suddenly felt pulled to him by some unknown gravitational force.

She took a cautious, hesitant step forward and pressed her palm to his back. She felt him stiffen for only a mere second. He was warm and hard and felt strong beneath her hand-the material of his shirt smoothing under the pads of her small fingers. His breathing was steady to the point it nearly sent her being to embrace him or to be embraced.

He said nothing more. And she understood a hundred percent.

Sesshoumaru had trusted her enough to bring her here to this place of mourning with him-a place and action he had never taken with another.

A privilege? -no

A liberty?-maybe

A honor?-quite possibly

A man sharing a quiet moment of emotion with another, an act never taken by him before that was like taking a giant leap into a canyon. Something that took a great amount of trust and respect?-_yes_

Rin was deeply, deeply touched.

She had no clue what was running through his mind at that moment, or why he chose this particular day to bring her here. Perhaps this was the day they had passed away, or he simply felt some pull of the mind to visit them-she did not know. But, she did know that this quiet time spent alone with him was cherished _far_ greater than any evening spent with her friends.

Rin glanced up at the stars forming one by one in the sky, spots of clouds slowly drifting by here and there-and watched as it all blurred as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Why was she crying? Shouldn't she should be happy? She was. But, for some reason, the love she felt for him in this moment grew to such heights it compelled her to shed a tear or two. She was a affectionate creature and at times found it more difficult to contain her emotions than to experience the embarrassment of showing them to the world.

Taking another step forward, Rin let that tear fall for him as it slid down her cheek-unseen and not to be wiped away. These tears were where they belonged-freely running from her eyes and down her cheeks. She rested her forehead against the flat of his shoulder blade, letting the rise and fall of his breathing ease her into what she could only describe as sleep. Or perhaps it was that long, leisurely drive to this place that had made her senses drowsy.

"Rin loves Sesshoumaru-samma." She sagged heavily against his body. It was late and she had endured a very long eventful day, waking terribly early from the confines of her bed to simply make it into classes on time.

It barely registered in her brain when he turned and wrapped his arms around her-her sigh as she melted into the embrace with welcome enthusiasm. His fingers drying the moisture on her face from fallen tears drops as he watched her calm features in the light of the steadily brightening moon. Her slitted eyes staring up at him, but not really seeing in her dazed state of mind before finally closing her eyes and entrusting herself to him.

Nor did she notice when he had lifted her and carried her sleeping form back to the car, driven her home, and took her back to bed-heading to her pleads to stay with him so she wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye in the morning. Snuggling deep into the endless coves of his bedding and instantly falling prey to the predator of sleep when she had felt his body sink next to hers...

-----------

_I'm not dreaming or stupid. _

_But boy have I been hit by Cupid. _

_But no one needs to know right now_

_No, no one needs to know right now_...

-----------

**Geepers, I sure liked writing that chapter. I think I liked that one better than the bonus chapter(which even pulled on my own heart strings) **

**I tried to make up for the suckyness of chapter four. And I apologize to those of you hoping for more interaction between Kohaku and Rin in this chap...but, it was long enough as it stood-and I didn't want to extend it any further. **

**P.S. Check out Sesshoumaru: The 4, 000 Year Old Virgin. I swear you'll like it : )**

**Peace**

**Next Chapter: ...so, what is this problem that Sarah has that keeps her from getting close to people?** **Who is Jen?-the owner of the abandoned dog, perhaps?** **And Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to want to wake up. **


End file.
